The Rebel Daughter
by I-Await-A-Protector
Summary: "I have only one rule. You can't date my daughter." Fred loves to break the rules, after all. What kind of Weasley Twin would he be if he didn't? *Full summary inside*
1. Chapter 1

_AN- Hey guys. New story! Still working at The Games of Life, do not fret. But I got this idea for a story back a long ways ago and I had to share it now! Here's a better summary *as seen in TGOL*_

**The story takes place before Fred and George's seventh year of Hogwarts. They are preparing merchandise for the shop, but to their dismay they realise that the money Harry has given them is running mega low. Whether by fate or curse, Mrs Weasley tells the boys that they need to pick up on the responsibility. She tells them that she got them a job working as help for a Mr Alan Jay (a wealthy and successful business man)- they will be cleaning around the large property and attending to whatever needs he can think of. It's only for the summer.**

**Alan Jay has only one rule for Fred and George, and that is this: they cannot date his daughter or her friend. This is where Hannah and Kaylee come in. Both girls are forced to be the perfect young ladies of society. This means the proper dress, the proper private tutor (Anthony. He will be explained later), and the perfect boyfriends- Lucas and Sebastian Jacobs. After Hannah lost her mother and Kaylee lost her parents in fatal car accident, Alan has been distant and demanding. He has high standards for his daughter and does not believe she should date anything below her high level in society. His son Dominic couldn't care less. The girls, however hate the life they lead.**

**Hannah and Kaylee long for the freedom of being teenagers. When Alan is away and out of the picture, Hannah and Kaylee become the girls they always wanted to be- riding around in a truck blaring their music, going to town, and dressing in jeans and t shirts. They are complete rebels from what Alan wants. When Hannah and Kaylee fall for Fred and George, and vice versa, the girls will stop at nothing to be with them. But when their ex-boyfriends come into the picture, can their summer romance last? And how will Alan handle his daughter's new found love? Will Fred and George prove to their mother they have grown up? Will Hannah and Kaylee get the freedom they want?**

* * *

><p>"Ready Fred?"<p>

"Ready George!" Fred and George Weasley grinned at each other before pouring the Doxy droppings into the bubbling orange potion sitting in between them. Fred, wearing goggles, and George, with a cloth tied around his mouth, leaned over the edge to look into the cauldron, trying to figure out if their latest invention worked. His shoulder length red hair hung in his eyes and he flipped it away.

"Fred, it's not doing anything," George noted, marking down his findings in their tattered leather bound notebook. Fred frowned and picked up his Butterbeer, taking a sip.

"It appears not, Brother," he sighed. He took a sip of the cold drink and wiped the sweat from his brow, squinting outside into the sun. It was mid-July, and the hottest day yet. He and George were working without shirts on and only jeans- no socks. Sweat ran down their backs as the steam from the cauldron filled the tiny room.

"Back to the drawing board?" George asked, standing up to look at their whiteboard which they hid under Fred's bed. Sometimes their dad's Muggle findings came in handy. Fred nodded, standing up to look at it. Their messy handwriting was scrawled out all across it, showing diagrams, equations, recipes, and measurements. Fred picked up the marker and made a correction in one of the formulas.

"Agreed," he said. "Maybe we don't need so much Doxy droppings- how about more eggs?" George grinned and nodded, turning around to reach for the bottle of eggs. Fred walked over, simultaneously taking a sip of the Butterbeer. He tripped over one of the cartons on the floor, and jerked his hand forward. All of sudden, his hand slipped and a droplet of the drink fell into the cauldron. The effect was instantaneous- potion exploded everywhere, dowsing both Fred and George with hot, sticky, orange solution.

"Well, that didn't work," Fred said in shock, staring at the melted cauldron. George tiptoed in between the globs of potion and wrinkled his freckled face at the sight. He poked the clump of metal with his marker and jerked his hand back as the plastic melted.

"No shit, Sherlock!" He growled, shaking potion out of his hair. Footsteps thundered up the stairs, and the twins shot a panicked look at each other- their mum. Both twins flung themselves at the door, locking it tightly.

"Fred, George, what on earth was that?" Mrs Weasley's shrill voice cried. Fred dug his heels into the ground as his mother used the unlocking spell to try to get in. He pressed his muscular body to the door, and George joined him, keeping their mother out.

"Dropped a book, my fault!" George yelled, kicking over their spell book for extra measure.

"Are you sure?" Mrs Weasley called, slamming into the door. Fred was nearly flung onto his face from the force. He turned around and pressed his hands to the door, using all his upper body strength to keep it shut. George's face gleamed with sweat at the effort.

"More like the whole bookshelf, but we're fine!" He lied, grunting as their mother shoved again. The seventeen year old twins used all the energy they had to keep the door shut.

"Well stop whatever it is and get down here!" She screeched through the wooden door, walking back down the staircase. Fred and George heaved sighs of relief and sank onto the floor, relieved that their mother didn't catch them.

"That was a close one." Fred panted, wiping a trail of sweat from his cheek. "We really have to watch ourselves, if we don't want to get caught again." George nodded and grabbed a grimy rag out of their closet, wiping the orange potion from his face.

"We can't keep working like this," he said, "we are running low on supplies, and the money Harry gave us is almost all gone!" Fred nodded sadly and opened up a box under George's bed. He quickly counted the money inside and sighed in defeat, shutting the lid with a snap.

"We only have less than a quarter of what Harry gave us," he said with a bitter tone to his voice. "And we need to pick up more Doxy droppings and buy a better cauldron." George made a face and quickly calculated the costs in his head.

"That puts us in debt!" He cried, "if we want to get a new cauldron that won't melt on us!" Fred let out a yell of frustration and buried his face into his hands.

"Come on, let's go see what Mum wants," he muttered, standing up slowly. He pulled a white t shirt over his head and accepted the rag George offered him, smearing off the orange potion. George grabbed a blue t shirt and yanked it on, following his brother out the door. They trudged down the wooden stairs which creaked as they went.

"I'm thinking maybe we could talk to Dung, and see if he could hook us up," Fred muttered to George as they walked through the living room. George shook his head, frowning.

"Nah, he's too sleazy. Only talk to him if we get desperate." Fred threw his hands in the air in exasperation.

"We're desperate now!" He cried. "George, we are about to be in debt!"

"In debt for what?" Mrs Weasley asked suspiciously, rounding the corner. Fred and George whirled around and grinned sheepishly.

"Nothing Mum," George said quickly, stepping forwards and looking at his mother. "What do you need?" Mrs Weasley frowned at the twins and beckoned them into the kitchen. The twins frowned at each other and Fred tugged nervously at the collar of his shirt.

"You two have been nothing but trouble all summer," Mrs Weasley began quietly. She sat down at the head of the kitchen table and beckoned the twins to sit down. They looked at each other before doing so, sensing that this discussion wasn't going to be a happy one. Mrs Weasley pursed her thin lips before glancing back at the twins.

"We've been real busy Mum," Fred said eagerly, trying to work his way out of whatever trouble they were in. "Honest." George nodded eagerly, tapping his toes against the leg of the table. Mrs Weasley rolled her warm brown eyes and sighed.

"Your father and I have decided that you two need a job." She said firmly. Fred and George sat in stunned silence as the news sunk in. How the hell were they supposed to get a job when they were busy trying to earn the money to start their own? All hell broke loose the moment the message sunk in.

"We can't get a job!" Fred shouted, jumping to his feet.

"Are you lot mad? We have big plans!" George shouted at his mother, tugging at his shoulder length ginger hair. Mrs Weasley shook her head and sighed, tapping her fingers on the table. Her instincts told her that this would happen eventually. She closed her eyes against her sons and bit her lip.

"I know you two do," she hissed, slamming her hands on the table and slowly standing up. The twins cowered- they only feared a few things in this life but their mother was one of them. Not to mention the fact that it was the middle of July and temperatures and tempers were sky high. "And that's why I'm making you do this!"

"Dad, tell her that this isn't fair," Fred pleaded when their father walked into the room. Mr Weasley lowered his eyes from his twin sons, who were looking at him in utter betrayal. Mr Weasley coughed into his hand and sat down beside his wife, running his finger along the seam of the tablecloth.

"Sons, you're mother and I agree that this is for the best, and we feel that you two need to get a sense of what you want to do in life." Fred's nostrils flared with anger slightly. He knew that George and he could make it far in life- they just had to get money.

"If that's what you feel, we'll go along with it," George suddenly said smoothly. Fred looked over at him sharply- what the bloody hell was he doing? George kicked his ankle under the table and smiled forcibly at their mother. "Who knows? Great opportunities can come out of this, right?" Fred bit the inside of his cheek and looked down at his lap, letting George take the lead in this.

"That's what we were hoping for!" Mrs Weasley cried, jumping up and rushing around the table. She flung her arms around the twins' necks and hugged them tightly.

"OUCH!"

"Mum, you're strangling us!" Mrs Weasley sniffled and pulled away, wiping at the tears in her eyes.

"I'm proud you boys and the decision you are making," she choked out. "It means the world to me that you are doing this! Just think of the opportunities!" Fred and George both forced a smile together.

"We'll be upstairs Mum," Fred said as they turned to leave.

"Call us if you have anything else to tell us," George added, shaking his shoulder length hair out of his eyes. Mrs Weasley nodded happily and went over to the stove to cook lunch for her sons.

"Hey, Mum," Fred called. Mrs Weasley turned around to face her son.

"Yes George?" She inquired absentmindedly as she placed bacon on the pan, making it sizzle. Fred rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Mum, I'm Fred," he corrected, "and I was wondering where the bloody hell George and I are working." Mrs Weasley glared at him for his language and smiled.

"Watch your tongue." She said sharply. "And you two are going to be working as yard workers for a Mr Alan Jay. He's looking for two workers for the entire summer. You'll be cleaning up the yard, taking care of the property, repairing parts of the house, and helping him whenever he needs you to. You start this morning. Mr Jay is going to meet you at the end of his lane, so get moving."

* * *

><p>Seventeen year old Hannah Alice Jay woke up on the hottest summer day in July by rolling out of bed and onto her dark hard wood floor. She let out a cry of pain that woke up the sleeping person in the other bed.<p>

"Good going loser," her best friend Kaylee mumbled. Hannah sat up and rubbed her sore nose, scowling at her own stupidity. She bleared around wearily and yawned.

"Says the one who fell down that hill the other day," she retorted, standing up and staggering over to her closet, yawning and scratching her scalp. Kaylee smirked and sat up, trying to tame her brown hair.

"Is Anthony going to be here?" She asked, also slipping out of her bed and tripping over her clothes to join Hannah. Hannah shook her head and lowered her eyes, fiddling with one of her curls. Their private tutor was their favourite person in the world.

"No," she sighed, "he's not. You know what that means." Kaylee made a face and lowered her brown eyes.

"Sebastian and Lucas will probably come over," she grimaced. Hannah nodded and her green eyes hardened at the thought of their boyfriends. The two brothers, Lucas and Sebastian Jacobs were the sons of Hannah's father's co-owner of their company. For several months, Hannah and Kaylee were their objects- forced to follow them wherever they went.

"If I have to sit at through one more date involving Lucas showing me all his football trophies I may just scream." Kaylee groaned. Hannah laughed as she pulled on a pair of khaki pants and a white polo. Her father believed that a first class young lady of society had to dress correctly.

"Better than Sebastian trying to actually have a stimulating conversation with me," she sighed. "It's getting pretty tiresome when all I can do is dumb down everything I say. I asked him the other day how he felt about the economy, and the blank look on his face reassured me that he is a true blonde." Kaylee laughed as they walked down the spiralling staircase together.

"Never mind the fact that they are both as humourless as your father," she said. Hannah grinned and peered over the bannister to see if they were home alone. Alan worked almost every day which was a blessing for the girls. Ever since Hannah's mum and Kaylee's parents died, Alan had drawn away from the girls by being more strict and fierce.

"We're alone," Hannah said with relief. "I see Dad at the end of the lane!" Kaylee grinned and let out a cheer, dashing back up the stairs. Hannah followed close behind, already unbuttoning her shirt- time for some fun- right after her morning jog, of course.

* * *

><p>"Why is Mum making us do this?" Fred said angrily, kicking at a dirt clod as they walked down the road. George shrugged and peered up into the sun, squinting. Luckily Alan Jay's home was not too far from the Burrow- only half a mile away.<p>

"Just think," George reminded him as they turned to walk along Cardinal Lane- the road that would lead to their new future, "more money to go towards the shop." Fred nodded, still not satisfied.

"It doesn't matter though!" He blurted out, shaking his fist. They put too much time into the shop to have it get thrown away for this stupid summer job.

"We are the best at cleaning the yard though," George said. He actually didn't mind the idea of getting a job. If it meant money they could use to get more supplies, the better it would be. Fred however, still wasn't satisfied. He turned to face his twin as they started around the corner.

"But still! OUCH!" He yelped. Out of nowhere, a girl came running around the corner at top speed and slammed into him, clearly not anticipating anyone on the lane. George jumped back and watched in shock as his twin and a mess of blonde hair fell together. Fred grabbed around her waist to pull her on top of him, preventing her from hitting her head. She yelped at the sudden movement and collided with his chest.

"OUCH!" She squeaked as they tumbled to the ground. Fred groaned as he lay on the dirt road, feeling a slight ache in his shoulder. On top of him, the new girl moaned as she blearily peered down at Fred. Fred opened his eyes and froze- her green eyes stared back into his in awe. Fred opened and closed his mouth several times before coming to his senses.

"I'm so sorry," he gasped. The girl blushed and smiled faintly. He was so cute, she thought. Fred thought the same thing about her.

"The fault is mine," she said quietly. "I didn't expect anyone to be on this road!" Fred chuckled and grinned up at her, in awe of the green in her eyes. They studied his blue ones carefully.

"Fred, we have to go," George chuckled, awkwardly shuffling his feet in the dirt. Fred blushed as did the girl lying on top of him and she jumped to her feet, flipping his long ponytail out of her face.

"Here," she said. "I ran into you. The last thing I can do is assist you." She extended her hand down to Fred, who took it willingly, but she wasn't strong enough to help him completely so she wound up getting pulled against his chest. Her first thought was of how good he smelled. Fred blushed and held her hand a moment longer than necessary. This girl was different than what he knew- he liked it.

"Just falling head over heels for you, aren't I?" he teased. She giggled and averted her green eyes from him, blushing slightly.

"Flattery gets you nowhere, Stranger," she said. "Not without a name to go with the compliment." Fred smirked and pulled her close, bending down to reach her ear. She caught her breath as the handsome stranger with flaming hair worked his magic.

"I'm Fred Weasley," he whispered in her ear, shaking the hand he was holding. The girl looked up at him and smirked, her slightly tan face lit up by the sun. Fred smirked back, letting go of her hand.

"Nice to meet you Fred Weasley," she said, tucking a loose curl behind her ear. She smiled at him warmly before turning on her heel to continue her run. Fred looked after her in confusion. Why was a stranger catching his attention?

"DON'T I GET TO KNOW YOUR NAME?" He shouted after her. She stopped and turned around, putting her hands on her waist.

"MAYBE SOMEDAY, FRED WEASLEY!" She shouted. She winked before turning around and disappearing amongst the shadows of the trees. Fred stared after her, grinning like an idiot while behind him George started to laugh.

"Let's go, Romeo," he teased. He grabbed Fred's arm and yanked him along. Fred continued to look over his shoulder for the mystery girl. George just sighed as he watched his brother. Fred always was the lady's man. Suddenly, he came to a halt- Fred slammed into his back and rubbed his nose, scowling.

"What the hell?" He said angrily. George could only open and shut his mouth like a fish. They had arrived at the only house on Cardinal Lane. Now he could see why they needed to work the whole summer.

"Oh bloody hell," George choked out. "What is Mum getting us into?" The yard had to be at least four times the size of the Burrow property. The house itself was a large white mansion with a large oak tree in the front property with branches that hung almost all the way down to the ground. Fred grabbed George's arm to keep from falling over in shock. How the hell would they manage this?

"He should pay well," he muttered. "Oh hell! We have to take care of all of this?" George nodded meekly and with shaky footsteps walked up the front lane, which was almost as long as the path they just took. Even by looking around they could see that this was going to be a long summer.

"Boys!" A voice called out from their left. Fred and George jumped, startled by the loud noise that came from the tranquil property. A tall and tanned man stepped out from behind the oak tree and smiled at the twins. But the smile didn't reach his green eyes. Alan Jay had appeared- his brown hair and square jaw were very intimidating. Already the twins got the air of a business man off of him. Alan walked over to them keeping his shoulders back and his head high.

"Sir," Fred greeted. He extended his right hand and Alan grasped it, shaking it firmly. Fred tried not to wince. George got the same treatment. Fred stared up at him curiously- he had seen those eyes before. But where?

"I understand that you two are brave enough to assist around the place," he mused. When the twins nodded Alan smiled again and motioned around. "There's not a lot I can say. The tools you will need are in the shed. There is also a list of things I would like for you to have done, if you don't mind. If you ever need a drink, walk right on into the house I have bottles of water for you. There is a key above the door if you need it."

"Any rules we need to know, Sir?" George asked, licking his thin lip nervously. Alan chuckled and pulled his car keys out from his pocket.

"Only one." He said firmly. "No dating my daughter or her friend. They should be in the house, but with them, who knows? They have a private tutor, Anthony, who should appear later this afternoon. I'll be back before sunset." Before Fred and George could say anything, Alan rushed towards his car and slid in, peeling out of the driveway. Fred and George looked at each other in shock.

"I wouldn't date any daughter of his," Fred muttered. "She's probably some stuck up rich snot who has no brains in her head." George laughed as they walked across the yard to the shed.

"Her friend is probably some loon who is more wrapped up in her appearance than anything else," he added. The twins snickered and opened up the shed which creaked loudly.

"No one has been in here for a while," Fred said, talking notice of the spider webs on the tools. George looked on the outside of the door and ripped off a piece of paper and started to examine it, flipping his shoulder length ginger hair out of his eyes. He skimmed the page before looking up at his twin.

"Let's get to work," he said, extending the list. "We have to start clearing away all the debris in the bushes." Fred looked around and groaned- the entire property was lined with bushes like a fence.

"Day one," Fred muttered. They set to work with open minds, but in the summer heat they quickly tired after an hour of lugging tree branches, old cans, and extra garbage from the bushes. They weren't even done a row yet. Fred dropped his tool and staggered backwards. George did the same and groaned as the ache in his muscles set in.

"I'm going to get us some water," Fred gasped, taking off his t shirt to wipe the sweat from his brow. George nodded and collapsed under the oak tree.

"I'll be here waiting," he panted. Fred walked up the long property to the doorway, where he jumped up and snatched the key from the doorframe. Being 6'3, this was no trouble for him. He walked into the house and took a left, winding up straight in the kitchen. Fred sighed and opened the fridge, searching amongst the huge thing for the water. Muggles were strange, he thought to himself.

* * *

><p>"Hannah, I think someone is downstairs," Kaylee said to her best friend, who had just returned from her jog. Hannah, sweaty and tired, was in no mood for a break in. Kaylee bit her lip and waved her hands frantically. For the past five minutes she had been waiting for Hannah to return to deal with the crisis.<p>

"Oh really?" She asked, fanning herself off as she took off her running shoes. The only people she had seen on the road were the two gorgeous gingers, but that was all. "Not the first time it's happened while we are home alone." Kaylee let out a terrified squeak and hid under her covers.

"Go get him!" She squealed. Hannah rolled her eyes and dropped to her knees to reach under her bed. Leading the life they do, a cricket bat comes in handy most often. She had taken it from Sebastian after he tried to teach her his favourite game. He wasn't as sporty as Lucas, but nonetheless, he tried.

"I'll be back," she said wearily. She let out her long curls and tiptoed out of the room, clutching the bat tightly. She peered over the stair bannister and heard the rustles of someone in her kitchen. Her heart pounded in her chest at the thought of an intruder, but she shoved it aside and chose to face her fears. It wasn't the first time this has happened.

"Bloody hell," she groaned. She darted down the stairs silently, skipping over the third last step that squeaked every time it was used and held the bat over her shoulder, bracing herself for whatever was in her kitchen. Hannah wiped the sweat from her brow before tiptoeing over to the entrance of the kitchen, where she found a stranger kneeling into the fridge. She waited for him to turn around, and the moment he did she swung at him with the bat. It collided with his hip, much to his surprise.

"BLOODY HELL!" The stranger yelped, jumping away from the bat. He dropped the water bottle in his hand, which exploded and sent cold water all over the floor. He stumbled backwards, trying to escape the crazy girl with a cricket bat.

"AAH!" Hannah shouted, hitting him again and again with the bat. Slipping on the water he had spilt, the intruder fell to the ground hard on his ass, where Hannah proceeded to beat him with her bat. He rolled away from her, but she swatted him on the ass before trying to nail him between the legs. Luckily, he jumped backwards in time. He did want kids, after all.

"GET THE BLOODY HELL OFF!" He shouted, holding his arms over his head. Hannah was about to take another swing when she stopped, her eyes widening in shock. Slowly, her intruder recognized her too. They stared at each other, not knowing what to say.

"Well I'll be," she said breathlessly, putting a hand on her flushed cheek. "Fred Weasley!" Fred, now bruised and sore, grinned up at her and stood up slowly, wincing in pain. All over his body were red marks from her work.

"Hello Darling," he winced. "Was the bat really necessary?" Hannah blushed and hid the bat behind her back, glaring up at him.

"Why are you breaking into my home?" She asked, poking a bruise with her long finger. Fred winced and glared down at the little blonde. Her feisty spirit was most attractive to him. Now he remembered why Alan's eyes were so familiar- they were hers. He raised his eyebrows and gestured around the house.

"What are you talking about?" He cried, "I work here!" Hannah's eyes widened in horror. Curse her father for never telling her things.

"I didn't know we were hiring anyone!" She cried. She put her hand over her mouth and blushed. "I'm so sorry!" Fred chuckled and reached into the fridge again, pulling out a new water bottle to replace the one he had spilled.

"I'll accept the apology on one condition," he said as he turned around, wagging his finger and grinning slyly. Hannah stared up at him breathlessly. It didn't help the fact that he was so handsome with his muscular arms, chest, and abs- compared to Sebastian, Fred Weasley was ten times the man. Her eyes darted over his body before returning to meet his gorgeous blue eyes.

"What is it?" She asked curiously. Fred took one large step towards her so they were chest to chest and smiled. She caught her breath in her throat and swallowed the lump in her throat. Fred was daring. Sebastian never was.

"I get to know your name." He whispered seductively. "A pretty name to match your pretty face." Hannah blushed and smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"It's Hannah," she said. "Hannah Alice Jay." Fred extended his large hand and encased her tiny one in his, shaking it. He grinned lopsidedly at her, deciding that with Hannah Alice around, this summer wasn't going to be so bad.

"Nice to meet you, Hannah Alice Jay. I'm Fred Weasley."

_AN- I promise, more to be explained in chapter 2. For now, please be patient. Dominic will be in it, Anthony will arrive, and so will Lucas and Sebastian. Review, please?_


	2. Their New Duty

_AN- I'm so sorry for not updating. Life threw me a curveball in the past few weeks... please forgive me. I can't believe I never brought it up, but yes, Hannah and Kaylee are Muggles! Let's read on. And trust me, the next few chapters will be very interesting._

"Hannah, what in the name of all that is good happened?" Kaylee cried out, running down the stairs and sliding into the tile kitchen in her socked feet. When she saw Hannah and Fred together, her eyes widened in shock. "Oh, hello there." Hannah rolled her eyes and held her hand out to Fred and grinned easily.

"Kaylee, this is Fred Weasley," she said. "Apparently my father has hired a workman for the yard for the summer without my awareness." Fred cleared his throat and smiled at her, winking.

"My twin brother is here too," he said. "George." At that moment, George walked into the entry, sweating and glaring around. Hannah giggled as he looked in shock at her home, but he remembered why he came in and started to storm around angrily.

"Fred, get your sorry arse back out here and help!" He barked, still with his back to the kitchen. Hannah and Kaylee giggled as Fred snuck up behind his brother with the water bottle in his hand. He winked at Hannah quickly.

"I like these two," Kaylee whispered to Hannah, who clapped her hand over her friend's mouth to keep her quiet. Fred opened the water bottle and tipped it over his brother's head, who screamed and jumped away. Fred and the girls started to laugh hysterically.

"Fred that's not funny!" George yelped, shaking his wet hair out, flinging water droplets everywhere. Fred winked at Hannah over his shoulder and grinned. He turned back to George, and Kaylee elbowed her friend hard in the side.

"He likes you," she teased. Hannah scowled and blushed fiercely. She glanced at Fred, who was giving his brother a noogie. George wrestled his brother off of him and flipped him off.

"Oh shut up," she hissed. "I have a boyfriend!" Kaylee winked and sauntered over to George, who was scowling at Fred and fixing his shoulder length ginger hair.

"Hey there," she flirted, smiling up at him with her sparkling brown eyes. George froze and looked down at her in happy surprise as she put her hands on her hips and grinned. His eyes flickered over her as she winked. He winked back and crossed his arms.

"Why hello," he said in a low voice. Kaylee grinned and extended her hand to him, which he shook heartedly.

"I'm Kaylee," she said, "the one who didn't try to beat your twin with a cricket bat." Hannah blushed and hid the item behind her back. Fred turned back to her and snickered quietly.

"I've got the bruises to show it!" He laughed. She scowled and shoved him lightly with her hand.

"Oh, go away you," she giggled. "You're so annoying!" Fred smirked and took a sip of his water as George and Kaylee continued to flirt with each other shamelessly.

"You're stuck with me for the whole summer, Darling," he laughed. Hannah felt her heart flutter when he called her Darling. But she couldn't fall for Fred- she had Sebastian. She shook her head and smiled at the twins again.

"I hate to be the buzz kill, but I'm going to leave you to take a shower, because I smell bad," she said bluntly. Fred laughed and as she turned on her heel, he reached out and caught her hand in his. She turned back in shock at his forward action but found that she liked it.

"Will I talk to you again?" He whispered hopefully. Hannah smiled and squeezed his hand, her green eyes staring back into his.

"Sure," she said quietly, a quick smile flickering across her lips. Fred winked up at her and let go of her hand.

"We better go back to work if we want to get paid," he chuckled, grabbing George by his belt and yanking him away from Kaylee. "See you gorgeous girls later, perhaps?" Kaylee smiled at George and nodded fervently.

"We'd love to," she said quickly. Hannah shot her a death glare and cleared her throat.

"Kaylee, come with me," she demanded. "See you, Fred and George." Kaylee sighed and winked at George before dashing up the stairs after Hannah. The twins watched their retreating backs wistfully and turned to each other with grins on their identical faces.

"Bloody hell!" They exclaimed together. Fred pinned George to the wall faster than he could say "Quidditch". George groaned in pain and Fred poked his twin in the chest.

"The blonde is mine," he said slowly. "She tried to kill me first, so I get first shot!" George shrugged and grinned at his brother, crossing his arms.

"I don't know Fred," he said slowly, "there's just something about those big green eyes!" Fred glared at him and George started to laugh again. He took a sip of the water bottle Fred handed him and smiled. "I like the brunette," he said. "Go ahead with the blonde!" Fred relaxed and looked back up the stairs, where Hannah Alice had disappeared.

"She's different," Fred said quietly. "She's not Angelina." George smiled and glanced back up at the stairs as well before they exited the house.

"They're special, there's no denying it." Fred smiled at his brother and punched him lightly in the shoulder as they got back to clearing the bushes. Now the hard work didn't seem so bad with the promise of a conversation with beautiful girls.

"Brother, I have a feeling that this job isn't going to be so bad after all!" George grinned and stretched his tired arms before bending over to flick a spider off his hip. He, unlike Fred, could handle them.

"Brother, I'm thinking exactly the same thing."

* * *

><p>"Hannah, they're beautiful!" Kaylee cooed as Hannah dragged her into their room. Hannah glared back at her and flung her onto the bed. Hannah groaned and clutched her head in her hands, breathing deeply through her nose.<p>

"Kaylee, think about who's going to be over here within half an hour," she told her friend, pacing the hard wood floor. Kaylee's smile slid from her face and her eyes widened in shock. She didn't exactly process these things.

"Aw, shit," she groaned, "Sebastian and Lucas!" Hannah nodded and dropped onto her bed, running her hand over her face while thinking about how she was going to explain this one. She seemed to be a magnet for trouble lately.

"If I die today you know who killed me," she muttered. The thought of her angry, self-absorbed boyfriend made her head spin. All year he had made her his pet. She wasn't what her father expected of her- she wanted to be a normal teenager.

"I better shower and try to look presentable," Hannah said before walking into the bathroom. Kaylee waved goodbye and started to flip through the summer dresses in her closet trying to find something appropriate enough to wear. Hannah tripped over the carpet in her haste to get to the shower and swore loudly as she stubbed her toe.

"Language, Hannah!"

"Oh, go suck on a cactus."

"Wow, that was harsh."

"That was nothing, Kaylee."

"...Bitch."

"You love me."

* * *

><p>In the washroom Hannah lifted her green eyes to the mirror and jumped back in horror. The face staring back at her was certainly not pretty. She leaned in to look closer and saw tangles in her curls and sweat on her cheeks.<p>

"Sebastian would kill me if he saw me like this!" She cried, ripping off her clothes and hopping in the shower. She set the water to cool to wake her up better, but she was already wide awake after running into Fred Weasley. As she thought about him, she involuntarily started to compare him to Sebastian. He was witty, unlike Sebastian, who was as dry as a post. He was smart, unlike Sebastian, who couldn't beat her dog in an IQ test. He was everything Sebastian wasn't- and she had just met him.

"Why can't life make sense for once?" She moaned, thumping the back of her head on the tile of the shower. When she got out of the shower she slipped on her light green dress and wrapped a towel around her head before dashing across the long hallway into her room and diving onto Kaylee's bed, who was currently trying to zip up her own dress. She screamed in shock when Hannah appeared out of nowhere, and threw her peep toe heel at her.

"You're such a bitch!" She cried, stomping her foot. Hannah giggled hysterically and eventually, so did Kaylee. But all of a sudden, the doorbell rang. The laughter ceased and brown eyes met green in horror. They were here.

* * *

><p>"What do you think of these two?" George muttered to Fred. They were finally done the first row of hedge and it was roughly noon time. Fred shrugged and looked over his shoulder at the two men on the doorstep. They were maybe eighteen, he guessed, and brothers most definitely- quite possibly fraternal twins. The one who was gazing around with a vacant look in his grey eyes was a light blonde and wearing a pressed salmon shirt rolled up to his sleeves tucked into khaki pants He kept pressing at his shirt to make sure it was staying in his pants. His brother looked more alert and was running a hand through his rick chocolate hair. His grey eyes were flickering around the property- like his brother, he wore a pressed shirt and khakis, but he chose a grey shirt that matched his eyes. Both boys were pretending that the Twins were not there.<p>

"I think the blonde has more beauty than brains," Fred muttered back. "And his brother would rather be out burning energy." George snickered and ran a hand through his thick ginger hair before getting a dirty look on his face.

"Fred," he said as he snipped off a branch with particular vengeance as if it was responsible for killing his family.

"Yes George?" Fred sighed, wiping more sweat from his brow. He just knew that in the morning he was going to be sore from bending over so much. His blue eyes flickered over to his twin and he grinned.

"Work it out," George said bitterly. "There are two beautiful girls in the house." Fred blushed- not from the sun, however and quickly ducked his head so George couldn't see his face. He wanted to see Hannah again.

"Like I could forget," he laughed. George scowled and jerked his thumb over his freckled shoulder where the two brothers were now whispering to each other and glaring angrily at Fred and George.

"Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Dumber are here to see them!" He hissed. Fred let out a groan as the realization sunk in. Hannah had a boyfriend. She wasn't about to fall for him now.

"Dammit," he groaned. He tossed down the tool in his hand and placed his hands on his hips, trying to regain his breath. "Let's sit for a minute. I need to think." George nodded and winced as a tremor of pain crossed his lower back.

"I think that's the best idea you've had all day, brother!" Fred laughed and they walked over to the oak tree, slowly sitting down. Fred groaned as he landed rather ungracefully on his ass but laughed as George did the same.

"Which do you think is Hannah's boyfriend?" He asked his twin, who was rubbing the affected area with a cross look on his face. George raised his eyebrows and slyly checked out the brothers who were now leaning against the door. Well, the brunette was. The blonde was chastising him for wrinkling his shirt, so his brother flipped him off.

"Definitely the brunette," he said. "Kaylee would definitely chastise Hannah for wrinkling her shirt." Fred laughed and clapped his hand over his mouth as the brothers glared at them. He busied himself with tearing apart an oak leaf instead.

"I think you're right," he said. "And Kaylee would rather a blonde anyways," he teased, elbowing George. George shoved his brother over and scowled.

"Oh, piss off," he growled. Fred chuckled and sat back up, wiping dirt off his side and arm.

"Does Georgie have a little crush?" He crooned, poking at George, who scowled and crossed his arms. But a small smile flickered across his lips as he thought about the forward brunette.

"Maybe," he retorted. He smirked and glanced at Fred with twinkling blue eyes. "We both know you have had your eye on Hannah ever since she ran you over and tried to kill you." Fred blushed furiously and grinned, remembering the events.

"Yeah, I do," he admitted. He sighed and looked up at the boys again and made a face. "But it is just our luck that they have boyfriends." George nodded in agreement and flopped onto the grass.

"It's always us," he agreed. All of a sudden, the door opened and a wet haired Hannah darted out and smiled up at the blonde, much to Fred's surprise. He watched with a heavy heart as he smiled down at her and touched her chin before kissing her gently. She touched his collar lightly and he ran a hand down her back, but she drew away from his touch.

"Hello Sebastian," she said coolly. Fred was shocked by the change in voice. Gone was the carefree attitude she had moments before- it was now replaced by a lady of society with an air of dignity. What the hell? George groaned as Kaylee darted past Hannah and into the brunette's arms. She too only kissed him lightly before drawing back.

"Lucas!" She cried with the same light voice. "Come in!" The boys let themselves into the house ahead of the girls. Hannah and Kaylee paused as they were about to follow but turned around and waved at Fred and George, who waved back.

"They're so beautiful." Fred whimpered before collapsing into the grass. George followed suit and tried to think of ways he could win his new object of affection over.

* * *

><p>"Who in the name of goodness are those two out in your yard, Babe?" Lucas asked Kaylee, dropping her hand to walk into the kitchen. She watched bitterly as he opened the fridge to pull out a bottle of beer. He sipped it and looked over the top of the bottle at her.<p>

"And where is Dominic?" Sebastian asked, referring to Hannah's fourteen year old little brother.

"They are Fred and George Weasley," Kaylee told him quietly, ducking her head. She could see her toes from out of her peep toe wedges. Sebastian laughed out loud and chose a bottle of mineral water instead of his brother's choice of beer.

"Plain names to match the plain appearance," he crooned in his low voice as he caught sight of his appearance in the stainless steel fridge. "Why hello Gorgeous," he told his reflection, winking at it. Hannah rolled his eyes and flicked her drying hair over her bare shoulders.

"Don't insult them," Hannah shot at him. "They happen to be perfect gentlemen, and Dominic happens to be out in town for the day." Sebastian raised his perfect eyebrows and turned on his heel to walk back to her. Hannah stood her ground and stared defiantly up at him, meeting his grey eyes.

"Did you just back talk me?" He hissed, clutching her shoulder. She raised her eyebrows and pulled away from him to sit up on her counter, crossing her legs at the knees.

"I did," she said. "Sebastian, I'm not going to agree with everything you say." Sebastian set down his water and walked over to her quietly. Kaylee let out a squeak and reached out her hand but Lucas held her back by holding her arms behind her back.

"No," he told her. "Don't do anything." Kaylee was helpless against him. She was powerless in his strong grasp. She glared up at him and he looked down at her with cold eyes.

"You disgust me," she said quietly. Lucas let out a loud laugh and held her tighter, making her cry out in pain. Hannah took her eyes away from Sebastian to look over in horror at her friend.

"It would do you best to let go of her right now Lucas," she said calmly, tapping her sandaled feet on the cupboard. Sebastian and Lucas started laughing loudly, but he did let go of her, much to Hannah's relief.

"Look at this one," Lucas sneered, walking over to join his brother. Hannah sat perfectly still on the counter but didn't take her eyes from Sebastian's face. He was handsome enough with a face free of freckles and small dimples that barely showed because he rarely smiled. His perfectly styled hair drove her mad- it was too neat. "Thinks she can just tell us what to do like she has her own mind!" He reached out to touch Hannah but she slapped his hand away and glared at them both. Behind them, Kaylee was frantically searching for something to do to distract them.

"Don't touch me," Hannah hissed, her green eyes darkening. Lucas surprisingly stepped back, but Sebastian just jeered at her and placed his manicured hands on either side of her. She winced as his hot breath hit her neck. She closed her eyes as he started to chuckle.

"I will do what I want because I am your boyfriend and you are my girlfriend," he growled. "And because you are my girlfriend you will do what I say and you will abide by my rules, and I say do NOT CONTRADICT ME!" Suddenly, an orange hit the back of his head and he let out a yelp of pain, whirling around. Kaylee had grabbed the bag of oranges on the counter and was smirking at her boyfriend and Sebastian. She winked at Hannah before glaring at Lucas.

"Baby," Lucas cooed, "don't regret this. Put it down." Kaylee laughed as the boys advanced forward, but Hannah ducked past them and joined her friend. Enough was enough- no more bullshit from these two. She winked at Kaylee and stood beside her.

"The only thing I regret was agreeing to go out with you!" Kaylee said hotly. "Here you go, Hannah." Hannah smiled sweetly and took an armful of oranges, tossing one up and down while eyeing Sebastian.

"It's over," she crooned before pelting Sebastian in the stomach. He yelped and jumped backwards, hitting his head off the fridge. Lucas turned to run but Kaylee hit him in the ass and he stumbled over the carpet, tripping and falling.

"BE REASONABLE ABOUT THIS!" Lucas cried as the brothers backed up. They entered the hallway and pressed themselves to the wall. Hannah let out an exhilarated laugh and sneered at the boys. Almost a year of this was starting to burst free. It was a new day.

"You two are as spineless as a jellyfish," she cried. Her curls were wild with the running they were doing. Kaylee's brown hair wasn't much better.

"You're nothing without us," Sebastian shouted back. His perfect blonde hair was a mess after Kaylee bounced an orange off the side of his head. They stumbled to the door just as the girls ran out of oranges. They still advanced forward but had no idea what they were going to do. Kaylee glanced at Hannah and swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Oh hell," Kaylee panted. "Hannah, do you have plan B?" Hannah nodded as the twins burst out of the house and onto the lawn, tripping backwards.

"MY FATHER WILL HEAR OF THIS!" Lucas shouted, wagging his finger as they stood on the lawn. Fred and George, both who were asleep on the grass, jerked awake as everyone started to scream at each other. Hannah turned away and looked upwards, reaching for t

"Is that Malfoy?" George mumbled, wiping at his eyes. Fred yawned and looked blearily at the door, but the sight that met his eyes was a very shocking one. Hannah was jumping for above the door as Kaylee cursed out the twins, who were shouting back. Fred watched in horror.

"YOU ARE NOTHING WITHOUT US!" Sebastian shouted. Fred jumped to his feet and yanked up the sleepy George in shock. He had to intervene. Someone was going to get killed.

"George, we need to do something!" He gasped. George's eyes went wide with shock and he too started to make a run for the house, but they both came to a halt as Hannah pulled out a shot gun as big as she was. She held it up and put her hand on the trigger. It was a most peculiar but terrifying sight to see a preppy blonde holding her father's shotgun. Kaylee stepped back and smirked. Thank heavens for Alan and his obsession with hunting.

"That's not a sight you see every day," George gasped as Hannah stared down at their boyfriends. Lucas and Sebastian started to back away slowly, not taking their eyes off of Hannah. She breathed heavily and her arms shook slightly under the weight of the gun.

"Baby, be reasonable about all this," Sebastian cooed. He tried to take a step forward but she pointed the gun at him and he quickly backed off.

"You have five seconds to get off my property or I'll shoot," she growled as she cocked the gun. "And you don't want me to use this!" Sebastian and Lucas looked at each other before making a beeline for it to their red sports car. They burst past Fred and George as Hannah screamed profanities at them. Lucas hopped into the car and Sebastian tried to dive into the window but got stuck. Kaylee flipped them off and laughed hysterically.

"YOU'LL REGRET THIS, GIRLS," Lucas shouted as they peeled down the driveway, Sebastian's legs kicking. "THIS ISN'T THE END!" Hannah rushed down onto the lawn, waving the gun and swearing so much that her mother was surely turning over in her grave. Who needed dignity anyways?

"AND STAY AWAY!" She shrieked. The car left a cloud of dust as the Jacobs twins left. Silence fell over the lawn as she dropped the gun and clutched her face in her hands. Fred looked at George and slowly walked over to her, reaching out his large hand and placing it lightly on her shoulder. She flinched under his touch but relaxed as he stepped closer.

"Hannah?" He asked quietly. Hannah turned and looked up at him with shiny green eyes, which made them seem brighter than ever. Fred's breath caught in his throat as she ran into his arms, clutching to his thin waist. She quivered against him as he wound his arms around her, pulling her flush against his naked torso.

"Fred," she gasped. "Please don't leave us!" Fred pressed his lips to the top of her head. No longer did he and George have a job just cleaning up a lawn. They had a job protecting these two girls that were slowly and surely moving into their hearts.

"I wouldn't dream of it Darling," he told her quietly. "I'm not going anywhere!"

_AN- Hope this makes up for my lack of updating. Any questions you have, feel free to ask. I don't bite :) I have another story on the go too- The Games of Life. Check it out, if you so desire. It would mean a lot!_

**_REVIEW!_**


	3. Falling For You

_AN- I know I haven't updated in forever, and I'm so sorry! But I became sick, school started to drown me, and I've been working at the Games of Life. But you guys are amazing, and I hope you like this chapter!_

_AN2- I have a new idea. Every chapter I do, I'm going to put up the name of a song that fits in with the chapter. What's this one? Why, it happens to be _**Kiss the Girl- Colbie Caillat **and** I Think I'm Falling for You- Colbie Caillat**

"Tell us what happened," George said quietly, walking over to Kaylee, who was swearing angrily and pacing around. She stopped long enough to look up at George with dark brown eyes.

"We're not toys," she said angrily, "we're not going to be treated like objects anymore!" George nodded, trying to understand but getting nowhere. Hannah, still wrapped in Fred's arms, finally spoke again.

"For months we had to deal with it all," she said hoarsely. "Getting dragged to parties or, in Lucas' case, sporting events. Never once were we treated like actual humans." Fred and George looked at each other in shock as the girl's revealed more about how they felt. Kaylee sighed and hung her head.

"We have voices," she cried, "we don't need them to always speak for us!" George opened his mouth to speak but Fred got to it first.

"How can we help?" He asked gently, pulling Hannah away from his body to look her in the eye.

"Can we stop them?" George asked, tilting Kaylee's chin upwards. Kaylee shrugged and crossed her arms self-consciously.

"They're not very bright," she explained. Hannah started to giggle uncontrollably and covered her mouth.

"One time Sebastian had to ask me where babies come from," she sighed. Kaylee snorted with laughter and Fred and George raised their eyebrows. So their theory was correct.

"What did you tell him?" Fred asked, grinning seductively. Hannah punched him lightly in the ribs and grinned evilly.

"Easy," she laughed. "I told him that when you eat the seeds of a watermelon that watermelon grows in your stomach. So when it's ripe, it comes out as a baby- that's why a woman's stomach gets so big." George's eyebrows shot up in amusement.

"Wait, he fell for that?" He laughed. Hannah smirked and nodded her blonde head.

"The dummy hasn't touched fruit since!" She laughed. "And he flips out whenever I eat watermelon now, so he would take it from the plate and pluck out all the seeds before giving it back to me!" Fred started to laugh as they walked over to the Oak tree, sinking down under the shade.

"They didn't look like the smartest blokes around," he mused. He lay down in the grass and looked up into the leaves of the tree. Light reflected through the rustling tree branches, casting light over all their faces.

"They're morons," Hannah said bluntly, crossing her ankles. She gathered her long hair up into a high ponytail and tilted her neck back to let the sun shine down on her face. Fred found himself captivated by her. She was drawing him in slowly. She noticed him watching and blushed, ducking her head.

"Lucas isn't as dumb as he is sporty," Kaylee pointed out, sitting beside George, who looked like he was going to wet himself with happiness.

"That is very true," Hannah agreed, fiddling with a strand of grass. She proceeded to pluck out random pieces and laid that across Fred's bare torso. He laughed at her and winked, making her blush again. "He's had one too many hits to the head with some bats and balls!"

"They seem more of a threat to themselves then to society," Fred grinned. Hannah nodded and went to open her mouth, but a loud barking cut her off. She and Kaylee went extremely pale. Fred sat up slowly, his eyebrows furrowing together as the girls leapt to their feet.

"I thought you tied him up!"

"Me? That was Dominic's job today!"

"He's about reliable as a stick Hannah!"

"I know that now!"

"What's going on?" George cried as the twins jumped to their feet. Hannah and Kaylee turned back to the twins, remembering that they were there. Kaylee's brown eyes went wide and she looked nervously at the house as the barking got louder. George stepped up behind her as she tensed her muscles in preparation.

"Piper," she squeaked. Hannah slapped her hand over her best friend's mouth and glared at her.

"Don't say his name," she warned, "otherwise we're in for it!" Kaylee nodded her head and ducked behind Hannah, who was slowly backing up. Fred reached out and caught her arm, spinning her around.

"Who's Piper?" He asked in confusion. Before Hannah could silence him, the barking increased and a golden blur ran out from behind the house. Kaylee and Hannah screamed as it bolted towards them. They were trapped.

"HIT THE DECK!" Kaylee bellowed, grabbing George's arm and yanking him to the grass. They covered their heads as the golden blur jumped over them, heading straight for Hannah and Fred.

"PIPER NO!" Hannah screamed. She lunged forwards, trying to catch it, but it dodged out of her way and jumped for Fred. Fred scrambled backwards but it was too late. Kaylee pushed George back against the ground as he tried to stand up to help his twin.

"IT' SUICIDE DON'T MOVE!" She shouted.

"Ooof!" Fred huffed as two large paws collided with his chest. He was knocked flat onto his back as a large golden retriever started to lick him all over his freckled face and chest. Fred squirmed underneath the beast but Piper wasn't about to let him up. George laughed as his twin got assaulted by a large wet tongue.

"You stupid mutt!" Hannah groaned, heaving on his collar. But the dog was too strong for her. She fell down beside Fred, and Piper started to lick her too. She squirmed violently, and Fred started to laugh but let out a noise of disgust as Piper licked the inside of his mouth.

"I'm going to kill Dominic, I swear," Kaylee grunted, both her and George pulling Piper off of Hannah and Fred. Fred stood up first and reached down his hand to help up the blonde. She smiled up at him and accepted his hand, letting him pull her up. Piper tried to lunge for Fred again, but George and Kaylee dug in their heels.

"This is Piper?" Fred asked, bending down to rub the dog's head. Piper's amber eyes stared adoringly up at him. Hannah nodded and tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear as she wiped the dog slobber off the front of her dress.

"He was my mum's dog," she explained, grinning as Kaylee nearly toppled over on top of him. "We had him since he was a puppy." George grinned and wrapped his arms around Piper's neck, holding him back from his twin.

"We never had pets growing up," he said, "only a few gnomes." Fred's eyes went wide at what he said. The girls were Muggles- they couldn't know about this stuff! Hannah and Kaylee shot him a confused look as Piper whined at Fred, wagging his entire bottom.

"What do you mean by gnomes?" Kaylee asked quickly, wrapping her arms around Piper's mid-section. George realized with horror what he had just said and looked desperately at Fred for an answer. Luckily, his twin had one.

"We weren't allowed pets," he lied smoothly, "but we did have garden gnome that we pretended were pets. You know, the little fat ones that look like Father Christmas? Yes, when George and I were little we pretended they were real." To his relief, the girls accepted this as an answer.

"We really have to tie Piper up now," Hannah giggled, watching the dog try to squirm away from Kaylee and George.

"We can't wrestle him back up to the back of the house!" Kaylee cried, "how can we do that?" Hannah thought for several moments, her lips pursed in concentration.

"I got it!" She yelped, jumping in the air and flailing her arms. Piper leapt backwards in shock right onto George's foot. He yelped and let go, and Kaylee flung her arms around Piper's next, swearing at Hannah as the dog dragged her around the yard.

"HANNAH I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" She shrieked, holding onto Piper's back for dear life. Piper was having a grand time- he jumped all around the yard as Kaylee clung to his back like a monkey. George and Fred watched in amusement as Hannah paced the yard.

"Kill me later," Hannah told her, waving her hand. "We're going to need a dog whistle, some rope, a glass panel, some peanut butter, a heavy lock, keys, a basket, string, wooden planks, and a stuffed cat. Actually, we'll steal the neighbour's cat- much easier to get a hold of." She turned back to Fred and grasped his hand, yanking him towards the back yard.

"Where are we going?" He cried as she dragged him along. She grinned over her shoulder at him and pointed to the large chain link dog house. Fred's eyes widened as he looked at the large backyard. It had to be twice the size of the front area. Hannah squeezed his hand gently, sending butterflies up into his stomach.

"I have to make sure I'm right in my thinking," she called. She kicked off her sandals and they darted up the hill to the dog kennel, where Hannah took the door handle into her hand, turning it over repeatedly. Fred watched her with a smirk on his face and he reached out to tuck her hair over her shoulder. They were alone, and he was finally accepting the fact that he had developed feelings for Hannah.

"He was an idiot to treat you like that," he said softly under his breath. Hannah froze as he touched her and listened to his words carefully. "If you were mine, I promise you I wouldn't hurt you." Hannah turned around and gasped as Fred pressed her against the gate with his body- Sebastian never was this gentle with her. Fred looked down at her with smoldering blue eyes and she relaxed her body. She ignored the feeling of the chains pressing into her back, but instead concentrated on Fred's warm skin pressed against hers.

"Fred," she whispered, touching his cheek. Fred smiled at her as she pressed her hands to his chest, curling her fingers lightly over his chest. He pressed his hands to the chains above her head, winding his fingers in them, and bent his head down to hers. He could feel the beat of her heart against his chest. "Promise me you won't be a Sebastian!" He smiled and let his lips lightly brush her earlobe.

"The thought wouldn't cross my mind," he murmured quietly. Hannah shifted against him and kissed his cheek softly. Fred caught his breath as her soft lips grazed his jaw. He ran his hands down her arms and buried his face into the softness of her neck, memorizing her smell. Hannah closed her eyes and laid her head on his shoulder. Her warm breath breezed over the hollow of his neck.

"My father would kill you," she breathed, "if he knew about this." Fred chuckled quietly and pressed his hands down to her waist, pulling her flush against his body. She muffled her outcry into his neck as he ran his hands down her spine before pressing into the small of her back.

"The boss doesn't have to know," he crooned quietly, "and he won't find out. Not if we're careful." Hannah grinned at the thought and nodded her head, pressing her face into his collarbone. She cared for Fred Weasley. Ever since that morning when they ran into each other, she knew.

"You think we can make this work?" She whispered, as Fred tilted her chin up so he could look into her eyes. He grinned and cupped the back of her head so he could capture her lips onto his. Her eyelids fluttered shut as he kissed her, entangling her hands in his long hair. She stood on tiptoes so she could reach his mouth better, and they fell against the chain link fence, enraptured with the touch of one another.

"I'm Fred Weasley," he laughed quietly against her mouth when they broke apart, "this is the kind of thing I do. I do the forbidden. I live for the dangers of getting caught. Hannah, I'm here all summer. I think we've well established how we feel for each other, so let's just go with it!" Hannah grinned and kissed him once more before slipping out of his arms. She grinned up at him and flung her arms out.

"Okay," she laughed, "I'll do it!" Never before had she defied her father like this. Sure, she had the double life she wanted, but Fred? He was certainly forbidden. He was dangerous territory. He was everything she was looking for. Fred grinned and went to say something, but a scream from Kaylee jolted them back to their original mission. Hannah's green eyes went wide.

"Oops!" She blurted out, "I forgot!" She turned back to the dog house and ripped off the chain for the lock. "Come on!" She squealed, grabbing Fred by the hand and yanking him back down the hill. She scooped up her shoes along the way and when they got down, they discovered that George and Kaylee were no longer alone- Hannah's little brother, Dominic, had come home. The three were chasing Piper around the yard, and Fred and Hannah started to laugh as they realized the dog had stolen Dominic's pants. Dominic was now wearing only a polo and boxers. He waved at Hannah and Fred and lunged at Piper, who danced away.

"How did he get your pants?" Hannah cried, rushing over to help. Dominic blushed and shrugged as George tripped over Piper and face planted into the grass. He spat out grass before hopping up.

"I sat down," he said simply, "and the stupid beast came over and started to drag me across the yard." Hannah hid a smile and exchanged a look with Fred of amusement.

"I ask again," Hannah said, trying to hold back laughter. "Why does he have your pants?" Dominic threw his arms into the air in frustration. Across the yard, Kaylee yelped as she was flung off of Piper and on top of George.

"It was either the pants, or my life!" He shouted, "I think I value my life a bit more than my jeans!" Fred snorted with laughter and extended his hand to Dominic.

"Good to meet you Dominic," he laughed, "I'm Fred." Dominic grinned and shook his hand, and Fred's eyes darted over to Hannah, who was smiling in relief.

"Nice boxers," she told her brother. Dominic blushed as Fred laughed again.

"Don't make fun of the bunnies and ducks," her little brother warned her, shaking his fist. Hannah smirked and punched him gently.

"Keep Piper distracted, all three of you," she told Fred and Dominic. "I need Kaylee to help me with the plan." Dominic nodded and knuckled Fred before running to help George and Kaylee. But he tripped over Piper and fell on top of George who took down Kaylee. Piper barked and wagged his tail before licking Dominic's face.

"That's my little brother," Hannah explained to Fred as he looked at her with questions in his eyes. "He's fourteen." Fred grinned and watched as Dominic tried to grasp Piper's collar but only succeeded in grabbing George's arse. The ginger yelped and swatted the hand away.

"Will he like me and George?" He asked her quietly as Kaylee jumped over Dominic in hopes of landing on Piper. She missed and face planted into George's arse. George groaned as his bum took another beating.

"Put it this way," Hannah grinned, reaching out her hand to touch Fred's warn fingers. "He never shook Sebastian's hand." Fred grinned at the acceptance at one half of Hannah's family. "KAYLEE!" Hannah shouted.

"WHAT?" Her best friend shouted back, screaming as Piper charged her down.

"We need to get moving," Hannah said as Kaylee sprinted over. George and Dominic blocked the path of Piper as Fred tried to sneak up behind the dog. Kaylee brushed her brown hair back and Hannah helped her pluck out strands of grass and brushed dirt off of her.

"Can we get out of the dresses first?" Kaylee panted, doubling over to catch her breath. Hannah looked down at herself and blushed at the dirt and grass stains dotting her light green dress.

"Sure," she agreed. "Let's go!" The girls rushed into the house as the boys tried to tame Piper to retrieve Dominic's pants.

* * *

><p>"Hannah, I like George so much," Kaylee squealed as they rushed into their bedroom. Hannah grinned like a fool as she pulled out a pair of ripped old jeans and a paint splattered t shirt. She yanked them on and threw her hair up into a ponytail before tying on a pair of Converse.<p>

"Kaylee," she told her best friend. "Guess what happened?" Kaylee looked over at Hannah with questioning brown eyes, tumbling back onto the bed as she yanked on a pair of jean shorts and a tank top. She sat up and swung her feet as Hannah jumped onto the bed, bursting with excitement. Kaylee grabbed her flipflops and yanked them onto her feet.

"I'm hesitant to ask," Kaylee laughed. "I was worried about you when Lucas and Sebastian left." Hannah shook her head. She knew in her heart that it was the right time for them to leave. And she wasn't upset about it at all.

"Don't worry anymore," she smiled nervously. "Because Fred's here now. Kaylee, Fred kissed me!" Kaylee was stunned for a few seconds but started to laugh hysterically out of sheer joy.

"Damn girl," she said sassily. "You move on pretty fast!" Hannah grinned and blushed, falling back onto the bed to stare up at the ceiling fan that was spinning around and around.

"They're different," she crooned quietly, "they're not the Jacobs twins. And I'm feeling things about Fred that I didn't for Sebastian. Fred treats me like a human." Kaylee smiled and fell back beside her friend.

"George treats me like that too," she whispered. "I say we just go with it." Hannah grinned and they knuckled each other.

"I'm good with that plan," Hannah agreed. She shot up and grinned evilly. "Speaking of plans, here's what we're going to do to capture Piper…"

* * *

><p>"Head him off, head him off!" Fred shouted, falling once again in the tracks of Piper. The golden retriever had boundless energy not even Fred and George knew. It was like trying to catch Charlie when he got hold of Gillyweed brownies.<p>

"I'm trying!" George grunted, lunging to the right for Piper. Piper barked happily and trotted around the yard as Dominic collapsed onto the grass. Luckily Piper had dropped his pants when he barked so he lunged for them and yanked them on quickly.

"I hate that dog," he groaned. "It's as dumb as a post." Fred laughed wearily and brushed the sweat off his face.

"And yet the mutt managed to outsmart us for the past half an hour," he pointed out. Dominic blushed as George started to laugh. The blonde teenager suddenly grinned evilly.

"Says the one with a golden retriever about to lick his face," He laughed. Fred whirled around as Piper licked from chin to forehead on Fred's freckled features before barking and sprinting around him.

"YOU STUPID MUTT!" He bellowed. He jumped up and let out a yell of rage to chase after Piper, who he could have sworn was laughing. George pushed himself off the ground and sidestepped Piper so he wouldn't get run over. He had been run over by too many things today.

"I'VE GOT HIM!" Dominic shouted, running after Piper. Piper darted around the tree, but Dominic, keeping his eyes on the dog, did not see it.

"LOOK OUT DOM!" George shouted. But with a thump, Dominic ran headfirst into the tree. Fred and George flinched as Dominic groaned and tottered away from the tree with a dazed look in his green eyes. Fred had noticed that they were the exact shape and colour of Hannah's.

"You okay there?" George called as Piper bounced up and down around his owner, looking at him adoringly. Dominic gave two thumbs up and went to grab Piper but tipped head over heels forward.

"Smashing!" He giggled uncontrollably. George and Fred exchanged a look.

"Bloody mental," Fred sighed, as they jogged side by side across the yard where Piper was trying to dig into the bushes.

"It's worth it," George laughed. "For our first day of work it's pretty eventful!" Fred grinned as he remembered the kiss he and Hannah had shared.

"That it was, dear Brother." He agreed. "With the girls, Dominic, and Piper around, I don't think this summer can go wrong!" All of a sudden, Piper raised his golden ears and looked towards the backyard. He let out a joyful yelp and sprinted to the back. Fred and George looked at each other and grabbed Dominic before sprinting after the dog.

"GET THE BASKET READY!" Hannah's voice shouted.

"I'VE GOT IT!" Kaylee shouted back.

"What the bloody hell is happening?" Fred cried as they rushed around. The sight before them was one like in a movie- Hannah and Kaylee had tied together several planks of wood and laid them across the top of the chain link fence dog cage, and Hannah was standing on top of it. Kaylee was on the small roof to the left of the cage with a basket tied to a string. In the basket was a yowling cat with peanut butter glopped onto the side of the basket. Hannah held in her hands a dog whistle which she slung around her neck and in the other she was yanking up a large chain. On the ground was a large glass panel that was big enough to cover the front entrance of the cage. Fred looked over to the shed in the back yard, where, sure enough, one of the windows was missing.

"Piper, come here handsome boy!" Hannah crooned, snapping her fingers. The cat in the basket yowled even louder as Piper laid eyes on him. He barked with happiness and sprinted towards the cage, running right into it.

"NOW!" Kaylee shouted. She and Hannah yanked up the basket just as Piper started to lick the peanut butter. Kaylee grabbed the cat inside of the basket and let the basket fall down, now empty. Piper attacked the basket, licking off the peanut butter as Hannah jumped off the cage and heaved up the glass panel. She locked the chain around it and hung the key off one of the links in the cage before stepping backwards. Piper whirled around as he finished the peanut butter and tried to run for his master but slammed into the glass. He jumped backwards in confusion as Kaylee tossed down a couple more wooden planks over top of the cage. He was trapped.

"VICTORY!" They screamed. Kaylee let out a laugh and George held out his arms for her to jump into. Kaylee grinned and jumped, fitting perfectly into his muscular arms.

"There you go Tybalt," Kaylee cooed, dropping the cat on the ground. It hissed up at Hannah before trotting away with what little dignity he had left.

"That was your big plan?" Fred asked in disbelief as Hannah darted over to him. She looked so different in jeans and a t shirt, he mused. She looked like a normal teenager instead of a socialite. He liked it. He liked her- a lot. And he was going to make sure that this summer worked out for them.

"Yeah," Hannah laughed, her green eyes staring adoringly up at him. Fred grinned and pulled her towards him to kiss the top of her head. "It worked out pretty well, eh?" He smirked against her hair.

"You're brilliant," he murmured. She smiled and touched his hand lightly. Suddenly, silence fell across the other three. Fred and Hannah looked over at them and shifted uncomfortably. Kaylee was grinning, and soon enough, George was too. Dominic was laughing at the thought of his dad finding out.

"So this is what was so eventful?" George chuckled, flinging his arm across Kaylee's shoulders. Fred shrugged and grinned before slipping his arm around Hannah's waist.

"Yep," Fred smirked, "I got the girl. She ran me over today, she tried to kill me with a bat, but the best thing she did was work her magic." Hannah blushed, and George started to laugh, slipping Kaylee's hands into his. She stared up at him with wide brown eyes as he smirked.

"I meant to do this, but Piper kind of ruined the moment," he chuckled. Kaylee smiled and her eyelids fluttered shut as George leaned in to kiss her gently. Fred looked over his shoulder at Dominic, who was looking revolted at the amount of kissing going on. George and Kaylee pulled away and grinned goofily at each other.

"Get used to it Baby Bro," Fred grinned, turning back to Hannah, who was smiling adoringly up at him. She squeezed his waist and laughed.

"It'll be happening all summer," she crooned, touching his chin. Fred winked, but at that moment they heard a door slam shut. Their eyes all went wide in horror. Surely Alan wasn't home yet.

"Shit," Kaylee squeaked. "Don't tell me that's Alan!"

"GIRLS!" A voice trilled out, "DOMINIC! I'M HEEEERE!" Hannah, Kaylee, and Dominic all relaxed and laughed together.

"Anthony!" Hannah cried in joy, her green eyes sparkling.

"Oh, he's going to love you two," Kaylee squealed to Fred and George, jumping with happiness.

"Yeah, he's really cool," Dominic agreed. Fred and George looked at them with a raised eyebrow as they got dragged down the hill by Hannah and Kaylee, with Dominic leading the way. They passed by the cat they had set free and he growled up at them.

"Who the bloody hell is Anthony?" George asked Kaylee, wincing as the tomcat swiped at his ankles.

"He's our tutor," Hannah explained, "and he's our favourite person ever!"

_AN- Did the kiss happen too quickly? I just know that this story is so different from my others, and I know that I want the relationships to start right away. TRD is different from TGOL and LT. So, relationships happen faster. Please review, it means the world to me!_


	4. Stand Up

_AN- I am SO sorry for not updating sooner! But I had major writer's block, and The Games of Life took off in leaps and bounds. So check it out for more Frannah and Gaylee- in the meantime, let's meet Anthony!_

**Song Selection- _Stand Up_: One Direction** _(Louis is just too cute... just saying)_

* * *

><p>Anthony Reynolds was sitting on the doorstep of the mansion, waiting for his favourite girls to come and greet him like they did every day. He flipped his raven black hair out of his eyes and peered up into the sun. All of a sudden, the alley cat Hannah and Kaylee had used to capture Piper rushed over to him, meowing pitifully. Anthony, a sucker for animals, looked down in surprise.<p>

"Hey there little buddy," he cooed, leaning over to extend his hand to the angry animal. "Aren't you a handsome fellow! Come to Anthony!" The cat let out a yowl and sprang at Anthony, claws outstretched. Anthony screamed in horror and tried to run away, but fell onto the grass when the cat attacked him. He clung to Anthony's back and scrambled to the base of his neck, scratching the soft skin Anthony treasured.

"NOT THE FACE! NOT THE FACE!" He squealed, trying to throw the cat off of him. He jumped up and ran across the yard, screaming as the cat clung to his head. The cat hissed at him as he tried to bat it off with his satchel.

"Anthony?" Hannah cried as she and the others ran onto the lawn. Dominic took one look at their tutor, now doing what appeared to be a native warrior dance, and lost it. He fell on the ground- beating it with his fists as he howled in laughter. Kaylee tried to look at him in disproval but had to bury her face into George's shoulder to hide her laugh.

"GET THIS FUTURE FUR COAT OFF OF ME!" Anthony screamed, running by them. Hannah ducked to avoid his flailing arms and hid her smile, winking at Fred. Fred and George were looking at the twenty-six year old man in shock as he continued his dance. His arms flailed above his head and the cat hissed and scratched his hands.

"Do you think we should help him?" Kaylee asked Hannah in concern, looking warily over at Anthony. The cat was clawing at his shoulders as their tutor ran. It wasn't the first time Anthony has been attacked by an animal. The last one was a bat that flew into his perfectly styled hair. Hannah smirked and sank onto the grass, crossing her legs.

"No, he'll be fine," she scoffed, waving her hand. She then held it out to Fred, who slipped his fingers into hers quickly.

"He's colourful, Anthony is," he muttered to Hannah, sinking into the grass beside her. Hannah laughed and tickled his naked stomach playfully. Fred squirmed in the grass, laughing as her fingers nimbly danced across his skin. He tackled her to the ground suddenly, pinning her hands above her head. Hannah cried out in shock, but started to laugh as he sat on top of her. Behind them, Anthony, still screaming, ran headfirst into the tree. Miraculously, it didn't slow him down. He continued to run as the cat held on to dear life on his face.

"Fred, you're a pain in my arse," Hannah said crossly, groaning as he bounced lightly on her lap. She tried to glare up at Fred, but he started to laugh when a smile played on her lips. Hannah shook her head in defeat and squirmed violently under him, trying to free herself.

"Darling, you're stuck," Fred murmured in her ear. He had his lips bent close to her ear- just close enough so his breath tickled the inside of her earlobe. He shifted his weight so he was blocking all the sun from her face, and he smiled down at her lovingly. Fred was surprised by how quickly he had fallen for Hannah. The fact that she wasn't what her father assumed her to be drew him in. He wanted to figure out how she worked and what made her tick. She intrigued him.

"I'm not stuck, I'm momentarily displaced," Hannah corrected him, kicking out her legs. Fred laughed, momentarily distracted. It was enough for Hannah to slip out of his grasp. She pushed on his shoulders so he fell backwards onto the cool grass and she leapt on top of him, flinging her legs on opposite sides of his waist. Fred looked up at her in shock and she smirked in victory.

"Now you're the one who is stuck, Frederick," she laughed, crossing her arms over her chest. She smiled down at Fred, who leaned onto his elbows to grin up at her. Kaylee and George were sitting a little ways away together, watching Anthony struggle with the cat in between kissing and talking. Dominic was now recording his tutor with his video camera that he had run inside to get.

"SMILE FOR THE CAMERA ANTHONY!" He shouted. Anthony screamed in reply, trying to rip the cat from his face. The cat yowled along with him in a distorted duet.

"I don't mind the view at all," Fred said suggestively, taking in her curves. Hannah blushed furiously and Fred used that opportunity to sit up completely. Hannah grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling up at him. He gave her a small smirk and pressed his forehead to hers, letting his breath caress her nose and cheeks.

"I don't mind this view either," Hannah said quietly. "It's better than seeing my tutor getting mauled by the alley cat we picked up off the side of the road." Fred chuckled softly and stroked her jaw with his large and scarred thumb. She involuntarily leaned into his touch and he cupped her face before bringing her in for a kiss. She smiled as their lips molded together perfectly, in sync with one another.

"This is crazy," she laughed, pulling away from his mouth to fall beside him on the grass. Fred smiled in contentment and crossed his arms behind his head, perfectly at peace. He closed his eyes against the blinding sun and nudged Hannah with his hip. Hannah was lying on her stomach and watching Anthony roll on the ground, wrestling off the cat.

"What's crazy?" He asked her, opening his eyes to roll over onto his stomach, letting the warm grass press into the curve of his waist. Hannah smiled and started to pluck the grass out of the ground, making a small pile of the shredded pieces. She watched them fall from her fingertips and lifted her eyes to find Fred watching her. They smiled at each other and she poked his nose.

"I broke up with my boyfriend not even an hour ago." She stated, squirming playfully like a young puppy. Fred laughed and rolled onto his back, stretching his arms above his head.

"Indeed you did," he agreed. Hannah leant on her elbows over him and grinned deviously, ducking her head as Anthony rushed by, spinning in circles to make the cat dizzy. He only succeeded in tripping over his own feet and face planted into the shaggy grass. She giggled and looked back at Fred, plucking up the pile of grass and sprinkling it over his chest. He scowled at her and she laughed, kissing him to make up for her prank. He tried to pull her on top of him, but she squirmed out of his grasp, happy to be chased.

"And here I am falling for you," she crooned in his hear, getting to her knees. Fred winked and hoisted himself up onto his elbows to flip his shaggy hair out of eyes. Hannah traced his abs, running her hands over the rippling muscles. He squirmed as her hands tickled him, and he arched his back and let out a deep laugh as she attacked his narrow hips. She smirked gloatingly and grinned- here he had a beautiful girl fondling his body. What else could he ask for? Fred jumped to his feet and grabbed her hands in his and pulled her flush against his half naked body. She smirked and tried to dodge his lips playfully.

"The feelings mutual," he muttered in her ear. She giggled and rose on the balls of her feet, pressing her nose against Fred's. Fred smirked and twirled her around so that Anthony, now blinded by the cat tail over his eyes, wouldn't run into her. Hannah grinned and kissed him gently before turning back to her tutor, who was now in a frenzied and psychotic dance.

"Anthony, stop messing around, we have work to do!" She called out to him. Anthony could only scream in response. George snickered and Dominic handed him the video camera, laughing.

"Hold this," he instructed. "I'M COMING ANTHONY!" He bellowed, running full speed at his tutor. George looked at the camera in confusion, not know what to do with it. Foolish Muggles with their foolish Muggle artifacts. Kaylee giggled and took it from him, filming the scene.

"This is why I want them to have a comedy show," she told George, gesturing to the men on the yard. Dominic tried to tackle Anthony, but Anthony screamed and darted out of his way, frantically trying to yank his shirt off after the cat climbed into it. Dominic groaned and ran at him again, but Anthony sprinted in the opposite direction, still screaming. The cat's tail batted him in the face repeatedly as the beast struggled to get out of his polo shirt. He waved his hands in the air, hopping on the spot.

"GET IT OUT!" Anthony screamed. Dominic tripped over the gun Hannah had dropped on the ground and ran frantically after Anthony, waving his gangly arms in the air.

"I WOULD IF YOU WOULD JUST STAY STILL!" He yelled. Anthony screamed in response again.

"It's amazing he hasn't lost his voice," Fred muttered to Hannah, putting his hands on her hips. Hannah grinned up at him and laughed, resting her head on his sternum.

"Anthony has a soft spot for animals, but the animals don't have a soft spot for Anthony," she grinned. "Kaylee, are you recording all this?" Kaylee gave her thumbs up in response and George grinned at the little brunette.

"Does this happen often around here?" He asked her, toying with a strand of her hair. Kaylee smiled and winked at him.

"It's pretty much a daily occurrence," she sighed. She turned to her best friend and smirked. "Oi, Hannah." Hannah turned to her and grinned evilly.

"Yes my friend?" She asked innocently. But the glint in her green eyes gave it all away. Kaylee smirked and jerked her thumb over to Dominic and Anthony- the latter was now rolling on the grass.

"We need to do something." She stated. She handed the camera to George and George continued to film the scene before him. Fred went over and joined his half naked twin and they watched the girls connive a plan. It was like the air was crackling with mischief around them.

"It appears to be some sort of exorcism," Hannah mused, tapping her chin. She recalled all the knowledge she had learned about animals. "Water should do the trick." Kaylee grinned and laughed out loud.

"I'll get the hose," she cried, rushing around the house. Hannah grinned and rubbed her hands together, smiling like the cat that caught the canary. She turned her back to the twins and tapped her fingertips together.

"Excellent," she crooned, watching her little brother attempt to grab Anthony once more. He only succeeded in face planting into his arse, making Anthony jump into the air. The cat let out a high pitched yowl and clung to Anthony's back. Anthony screamed again and clawed at his back like he had a case of the fleas.

"Brother, I think we found a couple of birds who are smarter than we are," Fred mused, watching Hannah carefully. George grinned and watched Kaylee yank a long hose around the house and into Hannah's hands. Hannah rushed over to Anthony and Dominic, and gave Kaylee thumbs up. Kaylee ran back around the house to turn on the house.

"I think you're right, Brother!" George exclaimed, a goofy grin crossing his lips. "But you can't deny, that's very hot in a girl." Fred grinned and knuckled his twin, watching Hannah point the house at her tutor and brother.

"NOW!" She yelled. Kaylee let out a whoop of delight as she turned on the hose. Hannah was nearly flung off her feet with the force of the spray, but kept her grounds as she doused both her brother and her teacher. The cat screamed and let go of Anthony, streaking out of the yard and into the woods around the property. Dominic cried out in shock, but started to laugh as the cold water cooled him off. Anthony spat the water out of his mouth as Hannah laughed, dropping the hose. She danced out of the way of the spray and ran over to hug Anthony.

"Your father should be paying me double my salary for putting up with you two," he groaned, shaking sparkling water droplets from his hair. Hannah squealed and jumped back, dancing in front of him like an eager puppy. Anthony grinned at his favourite pupil and ruffled her hair.

"At least we got rid of the cat," she remarked, poking a scratch on Anthony's face. He swatted her hand away playfully and laughed as Kaylee ran out from behind the house. Dominic tried to grab her as she ran past, but she squealed and darted out of his way. He proceeded to chase after her, flinging his wet hair at her. He knew that Kaylee hated to get wet.

"You'll be the death of me Honey, I swear," Anthony snorted. Hannah laughed and hugged him tightly, ignoring the wetness of his shirt. Anthony hugged her back and looked over at Fred and George, who were both standing back awkwardly with their hands thrust into their pockets. Anthony eyed them up and down and grinned.

"And who might you two be?" He crooned happily, eying them. Fred and George grinned at him as Hannah scowled up at her teacher.

"I'm Gred," piped up Fred. George smirked and raised his jaw in greeting.

"I'm Forge," he echoed. Fred smiled evilly as Hannah giggled into Anthony's shoulder.

"Or maybe I'm Forge…"

"…And I'm Gred…"

"George is the name…"

"My name of course, because I'm-"

"Fred, and I'm-"

"George at your service-"

"Gred is my twin-"

"Forge is mine-"

"So Forge is not I-"

"And I am not Gred-"

"Fred and George at your service," they echoed together, taking deep bows, revealing their slightly freckled and sun kissed back. Anthony blinked several times as Kaylee snickered, finally outrunning Dominic, who collapsed onto the wet grass beside them.

"I was never very good with remembering faces," he sighed. Nevertheless, Anthony flipped his wet black hair out of his deep blue eyes and smiled widely at the Twins, shaking their hands. Hannah and Kaylee smirked at each other, watching Anthony eye the boys. They started to giggle together as they realized that Anthony was attracted to their new men.

"I'm Anthony Reynolds," he crooned flirtatiously. Fred and George raised their eyebrows, looking back at the girls, who were cackling quietly.

"I'm Fred," Fred grinned, sticking his hands back in his pockets.

"And I'm actually George," his twin piped up, folding his long arms over his broad chest. Anthony flashed his white teeth and batted his eyes.

"The girls didn't tell me such fine young men were going to be here," he said, shifting his weight onto his heels. Kaylee snorted behind his back as he continued to flirt. With a growing horror, George realized that this man was flirting with them. Luckily, Hannah came to their rescue.

"Back off, Reynolds, they're ours," she laughed, pushing Anthony in the shoulder lightly as she and Kaylee moved into the embrace of Fred and George. Anthony swore under his breath and pouted.

"You girls really need to learn how to share your men," he complained. "I'm dying over here in Single City!" Hannah and Kaylee both let out small giggles. Anthony pouted even fiercer and crossed his arms, stomping his foot.

"We'll find you a man, don't you worry," Kaylee reassured him. She patted his bicep lovingly and based on the strained look on her face, she was fighting back a snort of laughter. Hannah winked at Fred and grabbed Anthony's sopping wet polo by the pocket and dragged him after her towards the house.

"We have some talking to do," she grinned deviously. "Kaylee, Dom! Come on!" Kaylee stood on her tiptoes to kiss George on his freckled jaw before sprinting into the house, leaping over Dominic, who was enraptured by a praying mantis he had found. She turned back just before crossing the threshold and smiled shyly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"We'll see you later?" She called, biting the edge of her lip. George, who was grinning like an idiot, had to be elbowed by his twin to reply. He nodded fervently and smiled back at Kaylee, giving her two thumbs up.

"Wouldn't dream of leaving without a goodbye," he called back, throwing her the infamous George Weasley grin. Kaylee hid her smile into the curve of her hand and giggled before disappearing behind the door. Fred smiled at Hannah, who was dragging both her brother and teacher up the steps.

"Stop in before going," Hannah called. Her green eyes found Fred's blue ones and she held them for several seconds. "I want to say goodbye too," she said suggestively. Anthony smirked and turned his face away, amused by his top student. Fred winked and blew her a kiss.

"Counting the seconds," he called. Hannah laughed and Anthony waved before slamming the door shut. Dominic had disappeared behind the house, still chasing the praying mantis. Silence fell over the yard quickly, but that was soon disrupted by the yells of victory from the twins. They sprang up into the air, chest bumped each other and fell to their backs, cheering and fist pumping the blue sky.

"We got the girls, we go the girls!" George chanted repeatedly. He could hardly believe his luck. He had fallen head over heels for this girl he had only met, but in that frame of time, she had fallen for him. The stars were in his favour, surely. Beside him, Fred was laughing hysterically, trying to regain his sanity.

"Remind me to buy Mum a bouquet of roses before we go home," he cried, clutching his face and rolling onto his side. "Because she is the most wonderful mum in the existence of motherhood!" He flung his arms over his head and let his grin stretch from ear to ear, unable to control it. They laid there for several long moments before George groaned into his arm.

"Work," he said grimly. Fred sighed and heaved himself to his feet. But as they started to work, it suddenly didn't seem so bad. Not now knowing there were two beautiful girls in the house waiting for them.

* * *

><p>"Now where the hell did you two girls pick up gorgeous creatures like them?" Anthony demanded. He pressed his large and perfectly kept hands against Hannah and Kaylee's shoulders and shoved them backwards onto the couch. "And where can I get one?"<p>

"My father hired them for the summer," Hannah grinned, pulling her legs up to her chest. She rested her chin on her knees and grinned up at Anthony, who was still scratched, bruised, and dripping wet. He dropped down in front of them, crossing his legs and folding his hands in his lap.

"And we took a liking to them," Kaylee added, still blushing furiously. Hannah smirked and finished her statement.

"And they took a liking to us," she giggled. Anthony squealed in delight and covered his mouth to hide his grin.

"Does this mean you broke up with Ben and Jerry?" He asked. Hannah started to laugh and nodded her head. It was a habit of Anthony's to nickname Sebastian and Lucas after famous brothers. When he found out how much Sebastian hated ice cream (he claimed it gave him bad skin), Anthony made the point to call them that whenever he deemed necessary.

"A couple of hours ago?" Kaylee said lightly, making it a question as she turned to Hannah. Hannah examined the clock on the wall above Anthony and nodded.

"Sounds about right," she agreed. Kaylee smirked and flung her legs up over the arm of the white couch and laughed as Anthony looked at them in horror.

"Was that before or after we beat them to death with oranges?" she asked Hannah, who was sipping on a drink she had snagged from the fridge. Hannah licked her lips lightly before smiling evilly. Anthony, meanwhile, was looking horrified.

"I think before," she agreed. Kaylee grinned and mimed like she was holding up a gun to Anthony.

"And then you threatened to shoot them?" She asked again. Hannah blushed and hid her face into the couch cushion. Anthony clutched his heart and fell backwards in mock dying of shock.

"Yeah," Hannah said, extending the word. "Only a little though!" Kaylee grinned again and punched her friend in the shoulder.

"Then you went and made out with Fred by Piper's cage," she said slyly. At this Hannah curled up into a little ball like an armadillo to hide her red cheeks. Anthony shot back up and pointed his finger at her. He shook it warningly and tried to put on his strict teacher face.

"You little ladies are on a highway to hell," he cried. But he couldn't mask the wide smile that was spreading across his scratched face. "Following in your mentor's footsteps, I am so proud of you girls!" Hannah and Kaylee started to laugh with him as he jumped up and squeezed himself between two of his three pupils.

"Spill the details," he demanded. "Good kissers? Soft or calloused hands? Rough or gentle? Funny? Smart? Dumb as those other baboons? Shagged them yet? I need the details girls! This is all going on my blog!"

* * *

><p>When the rest of the day ended, Fred peered down at his watch, wiping droplets of sweat off his forehead with the other.<p>

"Forge it's time to turn in," he called, glancing over at George, who was snipping the last bit off of the side of a hedge. George smiled in relief and dropped the clippers, wiping his brow.

"Where are our shirts?" He asked, looking around. Fred pointed to the tree and grinned.

"I put them up there to prevent that stupid dog from getting at them," he laughed. The twins jogged over to the tree together, both smiling despite the hard work they had done. Fred hopped onto George's back, snatching the t shirts from the branch.

"Let's go say goodbye," George grinned. Fred laughed and kicked his brother's sides. George groaned as Fred pointed his fist to the sky.

"CHARGE!" He bellowed. George started to run towards the house, but veered towards the left window when he noticed Hannah and Kaylee crowded at the fridge. Kaylee was on Hannah's back peering into the freezer as Hannah picked out oranges and plums from the fruit section of the bottom of the fridge. With a grin, the twins reached out their arms and slammed them to the glass in an attempt to scare the girls. The girls didn't jump, but Anthony did. The raven haired mentor who was sitting perched on top of the counter leapt into the air and fell face first onto the floor as he screamed.

"INTRUDER!" He squealed, flapping his hands like a kiwi bird trying to take flight. Hannah and Kaylee turned to the window and burst out laughing as Fred and George pressed their noses against the glass, grinning identically.

"Anthony, calm down," Kaylee snickered. "It's the twins!" Dominic, who was now eating a sandwich, started to laugh and helped his teacher up, who looked embarrassed at his reaction. Hannah walked over with Kaylee still on her back and smiled cheesily at the twins. Kaylee slithered off her back and allowed Hannah to climb onto hers so she could reach George and Hannah Fred.

"We missed you," Hannah crooned through the glass. She pressed her lips to the glass and on the opposite side, Fred mimicked her. Dominic started to wretch behind them violently, and through the glass Fred flipped him the finger.

"Open the glass," Hannah told Kaylee, peering down at her dark brown head. Kaylee gave her a thumbs up and flicked the latch on the window. She and Hannah yanked it up without much trouble and the twins nearly toppled into the house, but the girls managed to hold them up.

"Thanks Love," George told Kaylee, kissing her quickly. Fred touched Hannah's lips lightly as George groaned under his weight. Fred kicked his ribs in retaliation and smiled at Hannah again.

"We have to run," he whispered. "Your dad will be home soon. Tell him we'll be here early tomorrow morning, alright?" Hannah nodded and he pecked her lips again as she ran her hands along his chest.

"See you bright and early," she grinned. Fred winked at her, and below them, George and Kaylee shared one last kiss before the twins left the property. The girls watched as George flung Fred off his shoulders and onto the ground. Dominic shook his head and walked out of the room, swiping the cookie Anthony was about to eat from his hand and taking a big bite out of it.

"Finally, two blokes who are crazier than I am," he mumbled around the chocolaty treat. He waddled out of the room, making the other three look after him in confusion. But the sound of tires on gravel made them all turn to the window.

"Oh look, it's Alan," Anthony said nervously. He was terrified of Alan Jay. Grabbing his satchel, he rushed to the door to put on his boat shoes. "Good bye girls, and I'll see you in a couple of days!" Hannah and Kaylee darted over to hug him and he kissed their foreheads before dashing out the door, exchanging a couple of words with Alan as he left, rushing towards his small yellow Beetle. Hannah and Kaylee exchanged looks as Hannah's father walked up the driveway.

"Our clothes!" Hannah suddenly cried in fright. She was still wearing a t shirt and jeans and Kaylee had on shorts and sandals. Her father would kill them. Kaylee let out a small screech and they tore upstairs, stumbling momentarily. Hannah climbed over Kaylee and flung herself over the bannister to jump onto the landing.

"HURRY!" Kaylee squealed. Hannah nodded and scrambled into her room, grabbing her polo shirt and khaki pants. Kaylee tripped over her shirt and collapsed onto the floor, frantically trying to remove her shirt.

"GIRLS, DOMINIC, I'M HOME!" Alan shouted as he walked in the door.

"Shit," Hannah hissed, tossing her hair up into a high pony tail. She brushed the lint off her pants and casually walked out of the room with Kaylee, still buttoning her pants, following close behind.

"Hello Father," Hannah said cautiously as she walked down the stairs. When she saw her father's raised eyebrow she rested her fingertips on the bannister as she walked down. He always said that a proper lady of society had to make a grand entrance, even in her own home. He smiled approvingly and removed his jacket, hanging it up in the hall.

"Where is Dominic?" He asked curtly. Hannah pointed upstairs and smiled as Kaylee quickly appeared beside her, having buttoned her pants.

"He's upstairs, doing work Anthony gave him," she replied coolly. Alan nodded approvingly and straightened his tie. Hannah frowned at Kaylee when his back was turned. Alan was always a distant man, never giving Hannah or the others the love they craved. Dominic was content on his own, but he missed his mum very much. Hannah invested all her time into Dominic, making sure he was never without the love of a mother. Kaylee had the worst part, having lost both her parents. Alan wasn't the same since.

"We met Fred and George today," Kaylee said cautiously. "They are quite lovely." Hannah bit her lip nervously, watching Alan's back stiffen.

"Yes, the lawn is looking quite nice," he said gruffly. Hannah smiled in relief and brushed a strand of loose hair out of her eyes.

"We were talking to them earlier," she added, "they helped us with Piper." Alan raised his eyebrows and turned back to his daughter and her friend. They were standing with their hands folded in front of them, on consecutive steps of the stairs.

"They are so polite," Kaylee piped up, "and very kind." Alan pursed his lips together walked over to them, loosening his tie. Hannah ducked her head, and behind her, Kaylee chewed her lip nervously.

"Now girls," Alan said slowly. "Don't think I don't know about Sebastian and Lucas." Hannah and Kaylee blushed to the roots of their hair and looked at their toes, ashamed.

"Father, we couldn't bare it anymore," Hannah blurted out. Surely her dad would see reason. But Alan held up his hand and firmly shook his head.

"Those boys hold a promising future," he said sternly. "They may not be bright, but you two will have a good and happy life with them. They're the sons of my partner, so I expect you two to make them happy." Hannah's jaw dropped at his words, but the next ones nearly made her faint.

"And if I catch you with those two Weasley boys, you two will be out of my home and disowned from the family wealth. So if you want a life of luxury, I would recommend you stay with the Jacobs brothers."

_AN- Stupid Alan. I know this gets pretty fluffy, but this story is a summer romance. So expect fluff. But expect Sebastian and Lucas to come around again... and Piper too! I do hope you like Anthony. He's so wonderfully gay. He'll be around a lot too, with Dominic!_

_Please review, it means the world to me :)_


	5. Give Me Love

**AN- **_Anyone want to forgive a girl for not updating for over a month? Guys, I don't know... I may stop with TRD for a while. I'm busy with TGOL and I have a new story in the works related to that... TRD may need to be on hiatus for a while. What say you guys?_

**Song of the Chapter: _Give Me Lov__e_- Ed Sheeran**

* * *

><p>Alan was called to work that night, leaving Hannah and Kaylee in the house alone- Dominic long gone to bed. Kaylee paced the living room nervously while Hannah sat curled up on the couch, wearing nothing but a pair of shorts and one of Anthony's grey sweaters.<p>

"He thinks he can keep us from Fred and George?" Kaylee raged, shaking her finger to emphasize her point. "That's crazy talk. No one tells Kaylee Oak what to do!" Hannah gave her a glimpse of a smile and tapped her hands on her chin, staring up at the ceiling.

"I don't know Kaylee," she said softly. "I mean, what if Dad has a point? What are we going to do?" Kaylee froze and turned around, giving her a dirty glare. She put her hands on her hips and snorted.

"Hannah, you must be bipolar or something weird like that," she said. "Because not two hours ago you were making out with Fred behind the house." Hannah moaned with regret and buried her face into her hands, trying to wipe the memory of Fred's perfect lips from her mind. She sipped her tea and looked back up at Kaylee.

"I know," she cried, "and I wish I didn't, because now I'm forbidden from loving him. It's typical, Kaylee. I'm not allowed to get what I want, because Dad says no. It's the same story every time." With that being said she stood up from the couch and walked over to the large floor to ceiling windows, staring outside with her jaw clenched. Kaylee pursed her lips and sank onto the couch, crossing her legs.

"Well Hannah," she said truthfully, "what you do about Fred is up to you. But I care for George, and if he wants to be with me too, it'll happen. Because-" but her words were cut off by the sound of Hannah dropping her mug of tea onto the floor. Her green eyes, though not going wide, registered such alarm Kaylee stood up and walked up behind her stiff friend.

"Kaylee," Hannah said in an overly controlled voice. "Tell me something." Kaylee nodded and raised her brown eyebrow. Her best friend was acting awfully funny.

"Yes Hannah?" She asked cautiously. Tipping her head towards the oak tree outside, Hannah pointed discreetly.

"Trees don't have legs, now do they?" She asked in a tight voice that she was barely preventing from shaking. Kaylee shook her head and Hannah nodded. "That's what I thought. I'll be right back." Before Kaylee could say anything, Hannah started to sprint to the door, flinging it open and ran into the night.

"HANNAH WHAT THE HELL?" Kaylee screamed as Hannah ran off her porch, shouting profanities. Kaylee pressed her hands to the glass to watch carefully, eyes going wide as she saw a tall blonde figure running straight at Hannah. She closed her eyes, terrified out of her mind for her best friend. Outside, green eyes met grey when Hannah made it to the lawn. Sebastian, limping slightly from his jump out of the tree, hobbled towards the house. She could see from his wild hair and crazed eyes he had been watching for a long while.

"Sebastian you get off this property!" Hannah cried, diving onto the grass. She yelped in pain when she twisted her ankle, but grappled for the shotgun she had dropped earlier in the morning. With shaking hands, it was nearly impossible to do. Sebastian, wild eyed and dirty-clothed, snarled and continued to run at a half pace, giving Hannah enough time to sit up and work the machine in her hands, fumbling over it slightly. She cursed angrily when she sliced her thumb on the sharp handle.

"I said you would pay," Sebastian growled, readying himself for a jump. Hannah sat up quickly, flinging her hair out of her eyes and grasped the gun, bringing the heavy weapon to her shoulder. Her heart pounded and she pointed it at her ex. When Sebastian heard the cocking of the gun, he froze in place and Hannah smirked. The power of a weapon- she loathed it. But in time like this, she was forever grateful.

"And I say you have until the count of three," she whispered. "One…. Two…. THREE!" She fired the gun, but because of her position on the ground it kicked back and nailed her in the shoulder, bringing her back to the earth. She cried out in pain when she realized it was dislocated from her shoulder joint. Rolling onto her side, she clutched it in agony. Sebastian let out a high scream and ran when the bullet whizzed by his ear and started to sprint as well as he could for the motorbike down the lane. Hannah fired again, swearing when the gun kicked back into her injured shoulder. Finally dropping the weapon, she clutched her shoulder in agony, gritting her teeth.

"AND STAY AWAY!" Kaylee screamed from inside the house, pounding on the window. Hannah sighed with relief and brushed her hair out of her eyes, trying to ignore the pain in her shoulder and ankle. The night fell quiet again, but when she went to stand she let out a yelp of pain and went down, clutching her right ankle. She looked down at it and moaned when she saw the swelling.

"Dad's not going to like this too much, now is he?" Hannah mused, cradling her arm close to her chest and using her other hand to lightly tap the purple spots. Footsteps pounded behind her back as Kaylee dashed down the steps of the porch.

"DOMIINIC, HURRY! HANNAH'S HURT!" Kaylee screamed as she rushed onto the grass. Hannah closed her eyes as Kaylee's feet pounded in the grass towards her, kneeling down by her side.

"At least he's gone," Hannah muttered weakly to her. Kaylee laughed and patted her shoulder, but blushed in embarrassment when Hannah cried out in pain again. She stepped back and nearly toppled backwards, swearing angrily when she realized what had tripped her.

"What will your dad say?" she sighed, picking up the gun. Hannah glared up at her and shook her finger as Dominic rushed outside, staggering slightly from his sudden wake up call.

"Dad won't know," she said crossly. Dominic snorted and bent down, scooping his older sister into his arms. Hannah protested, but the younger boy shrugged her off and carried her inside the house, looking over his shoulder once more to make sure that there were no intruders.

"I'll get ice, you get her upstairs," Kaylee ordered. Dominic nodded and Hannah sighed, snuggling against her brother's shoulder. Even though she was three years older, everyone assumed Dominic was the older brother, given his height and build.

"Hannah, when are you going to learn that it's not very lady like to go out and shoot our ex-boyfriends?" Dominic mocked as he walked up the spiralling staircase. Hannah grinned up at him and poked his chin playfully. Her shoulder was still paining her, but Dominic had to good sense to hold her around her waist instead of her arms.

"After you learn to wear more than boxers to bed," Hannah said slyly. Dominic shrugged again and laughed, the noise flooding the empty house. When he got upstairs, he went to turn into Hannah's room but she shook her head violently, throwing her good arm out to the side. She pointed towards the end of the hallway into her father's study where the girls did their work.

"The balcony," she demanded. "I'm not sleeping tonight. And get a blanket and pillow, because you're not leaving my side." Dominic smirked and set her onto the desk gently and walked back out of the room, scratching his arse.

"BRING THE GUN TOO!" Hannah shouted. She reckoned that if one Jacobs' brother was out there, there was another. Finally at ease, she relaxed her tense shoulders, but bit her knuckles to muffle her scream of pain.

"Damn Hannah, can't you go one day without injuring yourself?" Kaylee sighed, bringing into the room several fluffy white blankets and a thermos filled with coffee. Dominic trailed behind her with a stack of pillows so high his messy blonde head could not be seen. Hannah shrugged her good shoulder and lowered the edge of her sweater slightly to look at the damage. She bit by a cry of pain when she poked the inflicted area. Nothing she hadn't done before, but the last times it had happened she was able to go to the hospital. How would she explain this one?

"It hurts more than my ankle," she said, "and I think I sprained that. But my shoulder's definitely dislocated. I know how to pop it in, but I'll need some help." Dominic took one look at his sister's injured arm and his green eyes rolled back into his head before he fainted dead away. Hannah rolled her own eyes and looked over at Kaylee, who looked like she was going to vomit.

"Do I have to?" She whined, shifting uncomfortably in front of Hannah. Glowering at her, Hannah raised her eyebrow and placed her good arm on her waist.

"Do you want my shoulder to freeze?" She demanded. "If I do not do this now, my shoulder will never heal." Kaylee groaned and tiptoed over, eyeing Hannah's limp arm suspiciously.

"Why do you have to read all those medical textbooks?" She complained, gingerly laying her hand on Hannah's shoulder. Hannah swore under her breath and gritted her teeth, clutching the desk with her good hand, bracing herself. She could see Dominic still on the floor from where he passed out. He always had a weak stomach, she mused.

"Hey there, I'll have you know those scarred my eight year old eyes for good." She retorted. When Kaylee jerked her arm up and placed her joint into the socket again, Hannah clapped her hand over her mouth to mask her scream. Swearing repeatedly at Kaylee, she bit on her knuckles to numb the agony.

"You're the one who wanted to know where babies came from," Kaylee reminded her, wiping her hands free of the memory of being a doctor for Hannah. Hannah groaned and clutched her shoulder in pain, standing up gingerly and taking a step forward. She stumbled slightly, but clutched the table with her good arm so she could hobble over to the balcony.

"Shut up," she said curtly. "I have a long night ahead of me. DOMINIC WAKE UP YOU LAZY LARD." Kaylee walked over and kicked the still unconscious Dominic. With a start, he jumped up and flailed his arms like a windmill.

"I WARN YOU I KNOW KARATE!" He screamed. Hannah looked at him in confusion, but decided not to question her quirky brother. She sank down onto the pillows by the balcony and grabbed her shotgun, holding it in her lap.

"Well, don't just stand there," she said, cocking the gun so it would be ready in case of trouble. Her gaze returned to the open sky as she tried to relax as much as her shoulder would let her. "Get to sleep, both of you. Feel free to sleep in the room, but stay close to each other. I don't want anything to happen to you guys." Kaylee and Dominic exchanged a glance and grabbed their blankets, snuggling down beside Hannah on either side of her. Hannah smiled down at them as Dominic almost immediately started to snore.

"Sebastian and Lucas are pretty dumb to think they can mess with us, aren't they?" Kaylee smiled sleepily, her brown eyes fluttering shut. Hannah grinned and nodded, resting her head against the stone wall. The shock of cold brought her senses to life again, and she stared into the darkness, anticipating their arrival. Her finger repeatedly curved along the gun as her nerves grew. The throbbing in her shoulder and ankle was enough to keep her awake, but after the events that just took place, she had a feeling sleep wasn't going to happen. She removed the pillow from behind her head to place under her ankle as she settled back against the marble.

"Yeah they are," she mumbled, "Kaylee this summer is one to remember, I can already tell."

* * *

><p>Fred and George decided to Apparate to the edge of Cardinal Lane the next morning instead of walking, like they so stupidly had done the day prior.<p>

"Is it just me or is today hotter than it was yesterday?" George complained, peering up into the blazing sun. Fred smirked and crossed the road to walk along the edges of the trees that towered over his head. The leaves, almost as large as his head, provided a nice shade for him.

"I could leave, if that would make a difference," he joked. A loud groan from George made him laugh. "Hannah would have found it funny!"

"Hannah, Hannah, Hannah," George cried, waving his hands above his head. "That's all you talked about since we got home yesterday! 'Hannah loves the sun, but she hates the heat.' 'Hannah only likes green grapes, she hates red ones.' 'Hannah thinks that the colour orange is very underrated.' 'Hannah is a goddess sent down from the gods to help me fill the ugly earth with little ginger haired babies that walk on water!'"

"I didn't say that last one!" Fred cried in embarrassment, remembering his tendency to talk in his sleep. George smirked at his own joke and nudged his brother in the side.

"No, but if we didn't Silencio you it would have come out eventually!" Fred shrugged his shoulders in agreement, realizing that his twin was right.

"I can't help it George," he said, feeling a large grin tug at the corner of his lips. "I like her. I like her a lot." George smirked and kicked a pebble into the dirt road. His gaze flickered up to the large white mansion that was growing bigger with each step they took. It was funny, he thought- yesterday he would have given his right ear not to go in. Now, he could hardly stand being apart.

* * *

><p>"Kaylee? Hannah?" Fred called when they entered the house. A note taped to the garden shed told the twins that Alan had been called to work for the weekend and he was not home. But Anthony, the note read, would be around to make sure they were okay.<p>

"I don't think they're awake, mate." George said grimly, stepping into the house. Fred shrugged and looked around, grinning slyly. The thought of Hannah waiting for him was enough to make his heart start racing.

"I think it's time we woke them up, now isn't it?" He smirked. The mischievous grin on his twin's face gave him his answer. Fred and George sprinted up the stairs, leaping over each other in their haste.

"Watch the foot, you tosser," George hissed when Fred kicked off his shoulder. Fred laughed as he stumbled onto the second floor, running his long fingers through his shaggy hair in order to appear well-kept. He turned his head to the left and to the right, unsure of which direction to go in.

"Which way?" Fred hissed over his shoulder at his twin who also had the same confused look on his face. George shrugged and opened his mouth to reply, but Fred clapped his hand over his face and shushed him.

"You hear that?" But George just shot him an angry look over Fred's fingers. A loud snore answered his question. George shoved Fred's hand off of his face and tipped his head towards the left.

"It's coming from the balcony!" Fred reached into his pocket automatically, scrambling for his wand.

"Wands out," he ordered. "We don't know if Tweedle-Dumb and Tweedle-Dee are going to be just around the corner." George nodded in agreement, reaching deep into his own pocket for the familiar stick of wood.

"Let's go," he whispered. Fred stepped in front of his brother, holding out his wand arm in front of him. George crept behind him, guarding his back. The snores got louder and louder as they inched down the hallway. The twins came to two heavy and large oak doors, and after pressing their ears to the wood, determined that the noise was coming from behind it.

"Three, two, one!" Fred pushed open the doors, and they jumped into the room. To their relief, no one but the girls and Dominic were in the office. Dominic, they could see, was the source of the snoring. Stretched out on the balcony with his head on Hannah's lap, Dominic let out another snort. Kaylee was curled up against Hannah's side with her head buried into her arms, her shoulders rising slightly with each breath.

"Why is Hannah leaning up on the balcony?" Fred murmured to George as they slipped their wands back into their belts. Hannah, he could see, even in sleep looked uncomfortable as she leaned against the marble balcony with one hand on Dominic's chest and the other by her side. George shrugged and crossed his arms over his well-built chest.

"Beats me, that's your girlfriend," he teased. Fred blushed deeply and tried to hide it by scratching his neck.

"She's not my girlfriend," he mumbled before grinning evilly. "Yet." Winking at his brother, Fred tiptoed over to Hannah and extended his hand.

"Hannah Darling," he whispered. But when he pressed his hand lightly onto her blanket covered shoulder, the last thing he expected was to have her jerk awake and point a gun at his chest. Hannah, sleep deprived and barely able to see past her semi-conscious state, cocked the gun.

"I'M WARNING YOU I'M ARMED!" She screamed. Fred jumped backwards, a loud cry of shock escaping his lips. He staggered back into George and the brothers collapsed onto the carpeted floor. Kaylee and Dominic woke up in a start, and Kaylee let out a high scream and she and Dominic lifted two guns of their own.

"IT'S US, IT'S US, IT'S US!" George screamed at them, holding his arms up in self-defence. "HOLD YOUR FIRE!" When Hannah got past her shock and registered the fact she was pointing the gun at Fred and George, she dropped it in shock and moaned before burying her face into her good hand.

"YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME!" She screamed. Dominic narrowed his eyes at the twins and raised the gun in his hands and pointed it at the twins, who both cried out in shock.

"BLAM BLAM BLAM!" He shouted while squeezing the trigger. George looked at him in shock as his face was drenched with water.

"A water gun? Really Dom?" He spluttered, coughing repeatedly. Dominic pouted and angrily pointed to his older sister, who was still shaking and refusing to let go of the gun.

"Hannah won't let me have a real one." Fred, despite the situation, laughed out loud. In retaliation, Dominic squirted him again. George smirked at Kaylee, who was rubbing sleep out of her eyes.

"Does wittle Kaylee have a gun with pudding?" He mocked lovingly. Kaylee narrowed her eyes, lifted the gun, and shot. George yelped in shock and clutched his arse, hopping on the spot.

"BB Gun," she said smugly. George scowled and rubbed his bottom gingerly. "Want me to kiss it better?" She asked in a just as mocking tone. George nodded eagerly and Kaylee laughed, running into his arms to kiss his cheek. Fred winked at Hannah, and went to kiss her forehead.

"Hope you're okay," he murmured just before his lips pressed against her sun-kissed skin. But to his surprise, Hannah moved slightly to avoid his lips, and kept her eyes on her gun to avoid looking him in the eye.

"Rough night," she mumbled. Fred frowned and looked her over, noticing the bandaging on her shoulder and the purple foot on her pillow.

"Hannah," he cried, "what the hell happened?" But at that moment, the double doors to the office burst open and everyone was on alert. All three guns, bullet, water, and BB filled, were lifted.

"I'M HEEEERE!" Anthony trilled, spinning in a circle with his hands held high. But when he noticed the guns pointed at him he let out a high scream of terror and fell back onto the carpet. "MOTHER OF PURPLE!" Everyone started to laugh hysterically at the screaming Anthony, who was covering his head like a bomb was going to strike.

"Anthony, it's okay, I thought you were the twins!" Anthony peeped out from between his well-manicured hands and sighed in relief.

"Ashley and Mary Kate?" He asked, once again, using another one of his nicknames for the Jacobs. Hannah nodded and reached out her good hand to Dominic, who quickly slid his arm around her waist and helped her up onto her unsteady foot.

"I've got her," Fred said quickly, reaching out his arms for Hannah. But she shook her head and bit her lip, looking away from his face.

"It's okay, Dominic's got me," she said quietly. Fred, confused and slightly hurt, stepped back. Kaylee shot Hannah an annoyed look, which her friend ignored pointedly.

"Sebastian was here last night," Hannah sighed, running a hand over her curly head. Dropping the gun, she allowed Dominic to pick her up. "Long story short, I got injured by my own stupidity and we camped out on the balcony."

"So, it was a normal night," Anthony shrugged, flipping his wrist and flashing a quick grin at the handsome Fred and George. Hannah and Kaylee started to laugh, despite the situation.

"You can say that again," Kaylee agreed. Anthony pressed his fingers to his neck to feel for his pulse before scowling.

"My doctor is going to tell me off for getting my blood pressure high," he cried shrilly. But he flashed his perfectly white teeth and giggled. "This is so going on my blog!" George and Fred looked at each other in confusion and shrugged. Whatever a blog was, they assumed, it must be deadly. Kaylee looked between Hannah and Fred, seeing the tension building.

"Let's go, I want to finish our lesson so I can go into town," She said quickly, grabbing Anthony and George and dragging them out of the room. Dominic tried to follow, but Fred reached out a hand to stop him.

"No, let me talk to Hannah for a moment," he said quickly. Glancing at her injured foot and shoulder, he was quick to add: "I'll take her downstairs." Dominic narrowed his eyes protectively, and Hannah nodded up at him soothingly.

"It's okay Dom, Fred will take care of me." Dominic sighed before setting her on the desktop, giving Fred the "I'm watching you" finger point before slipping out the door. Hannah tapped her fingers repeatedly on her knees and bit her lip, fixing her eyes on the ceiling. Clearing his throat, Fred moved in front of her to look her in the eye.

"Is something bothering you?" He asked quietly. "You're taking good care to avoid me." Hannah sighed and let her green eyes flicker down to Fred. His heart panged in his chest when he stared into the green that haunted his dream the night before.

"I'm not avoiding you," Hannah cried, rubbing her shoulder softly. "It's just…" but the words quieted and her head drooped. Fred nervously tucked his finger under her chin and lifted her head so he could look her in the eyes again. It was in fear he waited for the answer to his unasked question.

"What's wrong Darling?" He asked gently. Hannah flinched at the words. Fighting back hot tears, she gently pushed his hand away. Every movement, every word, and every unspoken word was causing her pain- and not from her shoulder.

"We can't be together Fred. I should never have kissed you and it was the worst mistake I have ever made. I'm sorry for making you think I had feelings for you." Fred's stomach dropped so fast he felt ill, and Hannah finally let the tears spill onto her cheeks. Once again, her father's selfish motives were keeping her from the things she wanted most.

* * *

><p><em>AN- Oh Anthony. You special little pickle. I'm still thinking about stopping here for a while... will you guys kill me if I do? Let me know in the reviews!<em>


End file.
